Dans l'attente d'un coeur
by calileane
Summary: Il y a bien des façons d'attendre un cœur. Un cœur est précieux et parfois magique. Attendre n'est pas le problème. C'est le manque d'espoir qui menace de vous engloutir qui l'est. Parfois un seul événement peu tout changer. Les Harry Potter de deux dimensions se rencontrent. Leurs deux mondes sont différents en bien des points mais leur rencontre annonce un renouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

* * *

NA : Cette histoire c'est celle sur laquelle je reviens chaque année quand je n'arrive plus à écrire pour mes histoires en attente. Alors j'ouvre ce fichier et de temps en temps mon inspiration me surprend et cette histoire avance. Cette fanfiction a pris son temps et elle me semble un rien chaotique parce que je me suis littéralement forcée à écrire en espérant redémarrer mon inspiration. Elle a tellement de défaut que je ne les comptes plus.

Cependant je sais déjà que quand j'écrirai le mot fin ce sera le moment de lâcher ce récit dans la nature. De vous en faire cadeau en espérant que ses défauts ne vous empêcheront pas d'apprécier une nouvelle histoire.

* * *

Harry Potter avait huit ans. Depuis un an il vivait dans un orphelinat de Londres. Ce n'était pas parce que ses parents étaient morts, puisque cela était arrivé lorsqu'il n'avait pas plus d'un an. Non, il était là parce que son oncle et sa tante, à qui il avait été confié à la mort de ses parents, l'avaient frappé une fois de trop.

Sa tante Pétunia, sœur de sa mère, et son mari Vernon Dursley, avaient une peur panique de tout ce qui n'est pas normal. Hors Harry n'était en rien normal: il avait été laissé sur leur pas de porte en pleine nuit, de cela il était sûr. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, ce dont il doutait, car il voyait en rêve une lumière verte et entendait des cris. S'il devait un jour ne pas croire en sa 'famille' c'était pour cela. Sa tante lui cachait la vérité, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Bien sûr, le meilleur indice qu'il ait était que des choses surprenantes arrivaient près de lui: la couleur des cheveux d'un professeur changeant soudainement, se retrouver dans des endroits alors que la seconde d'avant il essayait d'échapper à son cousin dans un lieu à l'opposé. Et ses propres cheveux qui repoussaient en une nuit après que sa tante lui ait rasé le crâne. Le fait que le mot magie soit interdit dans la maison alors que tout ça arrivait était en soit une révélation. Harry en était venu à la conclusion que la magie existait et qu'il en faisait... et que ses parents avaient étés tués par magie.

Une part était bonne puisqu'elle lui permettait d'échapper à son cousin Dudley qui aimait le battre dés qu'il le pouvait. L'autre était mauvaise parce qu'elle avait causé la mort de ses parents et l'avait donc conduit dans sa famille.

Harry avait passé six ans à taire ce qu'il savait et servir d'esclave à sa famille. L'abus était plus moral que physique. Son oncle et sa tante le rabaissaient à longueur de journée. De temps en temps il recevait un coup particulièrement fort mais soigneusement appliqué où personne ne pouvait voir de marque. Toujours lorsque son cousin avait rapporté l'un des faits étranges autour d'Harry. L'année de ses sept ans, quelque chose avait changé.

Pendant toute une heure, Harry avait hurlé dans son sommeil, sur son petit matelas dans le placard sous l'escalier. Son oncle était descendu au premier cri et l'avait traîné hors du placard pour essayer de le réveiller à coups de pieds. Rien n'y avait fait. Ce que l'homme ignorait était que Harry avait eu une vision de sa vie passée et future. Son existence entière s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, avec l'effet physique de toutes les blessures et de tous les sorts jetés sur un Harry plus âgé.

Le jeune garçon avait vu son entrée dans le monde magique, sa célébrité, l'école de Poudlard, ses meilleurs amis, Voldemort le sorcier noir, la première année et son épreuve, la seconde année et ses révélations sur son don du langage des serpents, son parrain en troisième année et le professeur loup garou, le tournoi de quatrième année et le premier mort sur sa conscience. La mort de son parrain en cinquième année et la prophétie, la sixième année et le décès de Dumbledore, la septième année et la recherche des horcruxes, la fin du combat, et sa vie après. Puis, tout ce futur après la mort du sorcier noir: oui il s'était marié et avait eu des enfants mais à chaque sorcier noir qui apparaissait on l'appelait lui, puis ses propres enfants étaient choisis comme armes pour les autres sorciers. Sa lignée à jamais prisonnière de la race magique. Tout ça parce qu'un vieux sorcier héros de la précédente guerre avait décidé de croire une prophétie et de baser tout l'avenir sur elle. Pour le bien de tous bien sûr. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas vu plus loin que la victoire contre Voldemort. Et le fait qu'il aurait participé à ce qu'elle arrive. Dumbledore n'avait pas ou n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui arriverait à Harry après. Ou alors il avait prévu qu'il serait encore en vie pour manipuler tout ça. Mais Harry avait vu que ça n'arriverait pas.

Pendant toute une heure il avait vu.

Et pendant toute une heure, son oncle fou de rage l'avait frappé de ses pieds puis de ses poings puis de tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Mais pour la première fois, les voisins qui jouaient aux autruches sur l'existence de ce petit garçon furent choqués par ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Les cris déchirant de douleur et de peine. Les bruits de chair heurtant la chair, puis d'objets se brisants sur de la chair. Pour la première fois, les voisins étaient sortis de leurs bulles pour faire face à la réalité. Ou plutôt la réalité des horreurs de la petite maison du 4 privet drive avait frappé à leurs portes et surtout à leurs oreilles. L'un d'eux, puis les autres peu après, avait appelé la police. A trois heures du matin, un convois de voitures lumières et sirènes allumées s'était arrêté devant la petite maison. Les voisins s'étaient agglutinés à leurs fenêtres pour mieux voir.

Rapidement, des policiers sortirent avec un Vernon fumant de colère et menotté, qu'ils entraînèrent dans une voiture. Une civière suivit, portant un petit corps meurtri ruisselant de sang. Le petit garçon était pâle sous la couverture chauffante, malgré le rouge qui couvrait sa peau déchirée. L'ambulance l'emporta au loin le plus vite possible, ses occupants angoissés de le voir survivre ce drame.

Pendant trois jours les policiers surveillèrent et questionnèrent Pétunia et son fils Dudley. Finalement, elle décida pour ne pas perdre son fils de faire croire que son mari l'avait abusée et qu'elle avait eu trop peur pour intervenir dans sa rage. Pétunia s'était mariée pour avoir une vie normale, puisqu'elle ne pouvait apparemment pas l'avoir elle avait décidé de jouer sur la sympathie des gens. La police ne pouvait pas prouver qu'elle mentait. En même temps, ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment. La femme avait divorcé Vernon ce qui mettait le jeune Harry hors de portée de son oncle violent. Du moins la police l'espérait. Ce qu'ils ignoraient était qu'après que Vernon ait suivi un traitement pour sa colère il retournerait vivre avec sa famille, dans une autre ville ou personne ne les connaissait. Une semaine après le retour d'Harry de l'hôpital, Pétunia avait recommencé à le maltraiter moralement, en vue du retour de son mari. Mais...

Mais l'enfant fit un malaise qui le laissa deux jours profondément endormi. Si elle l'avait emmené aux urgences elle aurait su qu'il avait été dans un coma léger. Par peur d'avoir à nouveau à faire aux autorités, Pétunia emmena Harry dans une autre ville, aussi loin que possible et le laissa dans les rues. Puis elle retourna chez elle et déménagea toutes ses possessions. Il était temps de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Vernon pourrait les rejoindre plus tard.

Harry avait été trouvé par la police de la ville et avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Là, il avait appris les raisons de ses malaises de plus en plus nombreux. Son cœur était défaillant. Son cœur se mourrait. Il avait été immédiatement transféré à Londres pour être suivis par des spécialistes. Malheureusement, son attitude renfermée et sombre n'encourageait ni les familles d'accueil ni les adoptions. Aussi passa-t-il une année dans un orphelinat. Une année à attendre une greffe de cœur Il lui semblait avec le temps qu'il ne trouverait jamais un cœur qui lui irait. Parce que son cœur s'était brisé depuis longtemps et qu'il croyait profondément que pour mériter un nouveau cœur il devait réapprendre à aimer. Il ne pourrait plus jamais, après avoir vu ces visions de son avenir. Pourquoi aimer deux mondes qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir? L'un par des années d'abus, l'autre par un esclavage de toute une autre sorte: au service de sorciers qui avaient mis sur son dos tout leur avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 2**

* * *

NA : J'ai eu un soucis en publiant le premier chapitre... j'avais publié toute la première partie sans séparer par chapitres comme je voulais faire. Désolée. Je vais passer l'heure suivant à publier chaque chapitre.

* * *

Une autre année passa. Harry avait neuf ans, toujours pas de nouveau cœur et une santé déclinante. L'orphelinat faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Aucune famille d'accueil ne l'accepta en son sein à cause de son 'caractère' disaient-elles. On lui avait donc donné une chambre médicalement équipée à part des autres enfants. Aucun des autres jeunes ne s'en prenaient à lui, ou ne lui jouaient des tours, par peur de lui faire involontairement du mal. Mais aucun n'était non plus devenu son ami. Harry était seul et refusait obstinément de se laisser approcher.

Il était épuisé par les longs examens médicaux, par les médicaments, par l'attente, par la solitude. Et il était effrayé. Il craignait de voir disparaître toute personne qui s'attacherait à lui. L'avenir qu'il avait vu avait encore une chance d'arriver. Il pouvait encore se trouver un cœur, guérir, être accepté à Poudlard et commencer la longue liste d'épreuves et de combats pour sauver les sorciers de leur propre stupidité.

Et si entre temps il se faisait des amis, il était sûr que les mangemorts se feraient un plaisir de les tuer ou de les capturer. Il savait déjà que s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait été dans un orphelinat, ils détruiraient l'institution et ses habitants pour le blesser.

Le jeune garçon ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il essayait, en plus de ne pas s'attacher, de protéger les moldus comme il pouvait. Si faire semblant de les haïr n'avait pas été aussi dangereux il aurait essayait cette méthode. Mais Voldemort aurait alors pensé pouvoir le mettre dans son camps et aurait envoyé Harry lui-même pour détruire ces bâtiments. Harry était de plus en plus perdu, car il ne savait ni comment échapper à son futur, ni comment veiller sur ceux qui depuis deux ans prenaient soin de lui, malgré son attitude.

Un jour, après un énième séjour plein de souffrance à l'hôpital, alors que son cœur se fanait un peu plus, Harry se retrouva dans le jardin de l'orphelinat, recroquevillé contre un arbre et déversant enfin toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu. Toute sa détresse, sa rage, sa peur, tout s'écoula le long de ses joues, dans le silence qu'il se forçait encore à maintenir. Mais quelqu'un avait tout vu. Ce n'était ni un moldu qui passait par là, ni un sorcier de son monde. C'était un sorcier d'un autre monde. Un sorcier qui avait vécu tout ce que Harry devrait vivre et qui après avoir perdu sa famille lorsque les sorciers avaient tentés de lui prendre ses enfants et les avaient involontairement tués, avait tenté un dernier sort. Il pensait se suicider, mais la magie avait une autre idée. Il se trouva à voyager dans un labyrinthe de miroirs. Chaque surface reflétait un Harry Potter différent. Dans certains endroits il était plus vieux, d'autres plus jeune. Il était en plein combat, ou mourant. Du côté du bien ou de celui du mal. Le sorcier réalisa qu'il avait devant lui les vies d'Harry Potter appartenant à des mondes parallèles au sien. Ce sorcier lui-même était un Harry Potter. Il avait combattu depuis l'enfance et avait détruit Voldemort. Puis le monde magique avait décidé que ses enfants appartenaient à tous les sorciers, et avaient essayés de les prendre pour les élever en guerriers. Harry se rappellerait toujours la rage des Weasley, famille de sa femme, et la lutte sanglante qui les avait vu périr les uns après les autres. Les jumeaux l'avaient touchés d'un portoloin secret juste avant de se faire tuer. Et Harry s'était retrouvé seul au monde dans une petite ruelle. Désespéré, il était allé à la banque des gobelins, avait vider tous ses coffres pour que jamais les sorciers ne puissent y accéder, et avait rejoins la tombe de ses parents dans le jardin de la demeure qui les avait vu mourir. Couché sur les pierres tombales, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits et les poches remplies de coffres miniaturisés portant tous ses trésors, il lança un sort qui aurait du le transformer en cendres. Un sort qui aurait du le faire souffrir. Mais quelque chose en changea les effets. Ce Harry Potter fut aspiré par un grande lumière verte, puis fut entraîné dans le labyrinthe, et il se plongea dans les vies de ses doubles. Jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce petit garçon au cœur brisé qui lui ressemblait tant. Qui représentait tout ce qu'il était. Et Harry n'eut plus qu'un seul désir: donner tout l'amour qui lui restait à ce petit bonhomme et réparer son cœur

Mais il devait penser avant d'agir. Il savait qu'il était dans un lieu magique qui disparaîtrait après son départ. Il pouvait pour l'instant en utiliser la source magique pour accomplir certaines choses. Ce Harry adulte usa de ses pouvoirs et provoqua certaines actions dans le monde du petit Harry, à travers le miroir. Les mémoires des voisins des Dursley et de la famille elle-même furent modifiées afin que tous pensent l'enfant mort. Les policiers et diverses institutions impliquées subirent le même sort. Vernon n'avait pas fini en prison uniquement parce que dans les mémoires de tous il avait accepté de subir un traitement expérimental contre la violence. Liberté sur parole à condition de suivre le programme, ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire. Ceux qui avaient recueillis Harry dans la ville où il avait été abandonné oublièrent la cicatrice sur son front et son apparence précise. Personne du monde moldu ne se rappelait plus que l'enfant était Harry Potter. Tous ne voyait qu'un enfant au cœur défaillant, sans marque particulière si ce n'est ses beaux yeux verts (que le Harry adulte ne voulait pas changer). La cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'effaça du front de l'enfant tandis qu'il pleurait contre son arbre. Et la force noire derrière elle s'échappa pour rejoindre ce qui restait de son propriétaire sans aucune difficulté. Un coffre se créa à la banque des gobelins, vraisemblablement ouvert des siècles auparavant pour une vieille famille sorcière du nom de Matheo, Harry adulte avait choisi comme nom de famille le prénom d'un enfant qui un jour l'avait défendu de son cousin Dudley. Ce n'était pas un grand acte de bravoure, mais l'enfant l'avait marqué par sa gentillesse, et en ce moment il était la seule bonne chose qu'il se rappelait encore de sa vie. Cela en disait beaucoup sur l'état d'esprit de l'adulte, que cette mémoire dépasse même la joie d'avoir vu naître ses propres enfants. Pour Harry, le souvenir de sa famille serait à jamais marqué par leur mort violente et injuste. Les coffres de la banque se retrouvèrent remplis des trésors qu'il avait réunis avant sa tentative de suicide. Et des documents officiels et des arbres généalogiques se rangèrent au ministère faisant du Harry adulte Arthur Matheo (en l'honneur de son père adoptif Arthur Weasley) et de l'enfant au cœur brisé dont il voulait s'occuper Harry Matheo. Arthur devint officiellement l'oncle de l'enfant, puis après de derniers arrangements qui leur donna une maison sur des terres autrefois inoccupées, il franchit le miroir du monde parallèle et atterrit aux pieds du jeune Harry.

Ce fut un choc pour le jeune enfant, levant les yeux au son d'un miroir brisé, de voir la lumière qu'il reconnaissait être magique suivi de l'arrivée d'un homme. L'individu n'était pas extrêmement grand, même du côté petit, mais son corps était fin et souple, légèrement musclé. Il était très pâle et ses yeux verts reflétaient une extrême douleur que Harry reconnut immédiatement. Il voyait souvent ces yeux dans son miroir. Et ses visions du futur avaient toutes ce même regard. Il n'avait aucun doute que cet être était lui, en plus âgé. Les cheveux en bataille tombaient au milieu de son dos, d'une manière étrangement stylée même un peu dépeignée. Mais la différence était l'absence d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front pâle. L'homme se toucha le front à l'endroit exact où elle aurait du se trouver puis pointa dans la direction d'Harry qui se trouva immédiatement à copier le mouvement... et à découvrir que la marque maudite avait disparue.

"J'ai effectué quelques changements avant de venir dans ton monde mini moi. ça te dirai un changement d'identité et une nouvelle famille?"

L'enfant resta choqué face au regard joueur mais angoissé de l'homme. Cependant, même s'il voulait des explications, il se trouva à souhaiter cette vie que lui offrait l'autre. Il pouvait faire confiance à cet autre lui. Même s'il l'entraînait sur une voie de ténèbres et aux côtés de Voldemort lui-même, il savait que ce Harry n'abandonnerait jamais l'un des 'leurs'. Et il ne doutait pas qu'il devait y avoir d'autres Harry Potter quelque part dans d'autres 'mondes' comme l'avait laissé échapper l'homme. Le jeune Harry se leva et tendit les bras vers l'autre dans un geste presque enfantin. L'homme se pencha et le souleva tendrement, le serrant fort contre lui, offrant ainsi toute sa chaleur au jeune corps frigorifié.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur chemin vers l'orphelinat et que le maintenant nommé Arthur Matheo adopta son jeune neveu, qu'il venait de retrouver après de longues recherches.

Leur première action en tant que oncle et neveu les avait mené à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire ausculter l'enfant par un guérisseur. Malheureusement, il était apparu qu'aucune magie ne pouvait réparer son cœur, et qu'une greffe était sa dernière chance. La maison créée par Arthur avant d'entrer dans ce monde ne leur servi que le temps de trouver une maison dans la ville de Londres, aussi près de l'hôpital moldu que possible. Afin qu'au premier appel ils puissent s'y rendre facilement. Le guérisseur avait seulement pris en charge tout suivi médical que l'enfant aurait après opération, parce que les potions à sa disposition permettrait à Harry d'éviter la médication à vie qui suit toute greffe.


	3. Chapter 3

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 3**

* * *

NA : **C'est moi ou bien publier sur fanfiction net est devenu plus compliqué ? Bref j'y arriverai ce soir. Désolée d'avoir du supprimer la première publication de cette histoire. Mais j'ai eu un gros bug. La suite arrive de suite.**

* * *

Dans leur nouvelle vie, Arthur et Harry devinrent une véritable famille. Ils avaient en mémoire le futur qui aurait et avait été le leur, mais avaient décidés de recommencer à zéro, sous leur nouvelle identité. Ils passèrent d'oncle et neveu à père et fils en quelques mois. La confiance était solide entre eux, et l'affection forte et réelle. La magie rendue encore plus efficace dans leur vie quotidienne, de par le lien qui s'était créé. La fragilité d'Harry inquiétait Arthur qui passait son temps à veiller sur lui tout en travaillant. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'argent puisqu'il aurait pu passer des générations sur la seule réserve d'un coffre sur les dix ouverts. C'est juste qu'il s'était découvert un talent... assez ennuyeux au début, mais ironiquement parfait pour lui. Il était devin. Il avait le don de voir le passé le présent et le futur. Et surtout il avait annoncé une prophétie... qui avait dévoilé cette particularité de sa nouvelle vie. Elle était assez simple à vrai dire:

Les deux élus ne sont plus

que mémoires perdues

d'un temps ou prophétie

fut enfin accomplie,

et d'un temps ou jamais

elle ne fut réalisée.

Hors des mains avides

de sorciers sans limites,

protégés aux yeux de tous

par un prénom nom.

Les deux ne sont plus qu'une famille:

Deux cœurs qui ne font qu'un.

Ils avaient eu confirmation qu'aucun sorcier ne découvrirait la supercherie. Et l'affirmation de leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Et cela trois mois à peine après s'être installés à Londres. Puis un jour , après avoir involontairement prédit un événement à une femme sur le chemin de traverse, Arthur devint très recherché par les femmes de la noblesse sorcière dont elle faisait partie qui avaient besoin de conseils ou d'informations. Il devint très clair qu'il avait le talent et qu'il savait l'utiliser, mais jamais pour faire du mal directement ou indirectement. Si ses connaissances pouvaient heurter un innocent, il protégeait cette personne au-delà de son devoir envers un client. Neuf mois plus tard, il était devenu extrêmement précieux aux nobles dames, qui avaient su tirer parti de son don. Et lui était encore plus riche et respecté. Il s'était fait des amies puissantes et des alliées. Tellement bien protégé que personne d'autre que ses clientes ne connaissait son existence. Ou du moins, les maris des nobles dames savaient que leurs épouses avaient un nouvel ami homme, relation purement platonique, sans savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs rendez-vous. Arthur rencontra Lucius Malefoy par hasard dans un restaurant où il dînait avec sa femme Narcissa, la dame le présenta joyeusement à Lucius qui fut immédiatement soulagé de voir la relation presque fraternelle qui semblait s'être installée entre les deux. Il avait entendu parler du jeune Matheo mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'enquêter plus. Il se pris lui aussi d'amitié pour l'homme et commença une correspondance avec lui. Tous deux trop pris par leurs différents devoirs pour se voir régulièrement.

Le jeune Harry Matheo fut surpris de ce développement, mais il se fichait d'atterrir du côté de Voldemort tant que sa nouvelle famille était protégée. Au diable les sorciers qui avaient détruits la vie de Arthur, même si cela les avait réunis et lui avait donné un père. Lucius Malefoy aurait voulu faire d'Harry et son fils Drago des amis, mais Harry devait absolument rester dans le monde moldu, dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau cœur Prenant connaissance de l'état du fils de son nouvel ami, Lucius demanda l'aide du meilleur maître de potion du pays et permis la création d'une potion qui stabilisa la santé de l'enfant, lui offrant plus de temps. L'année des neuf ans d'Harry avait été particulièrement forte en rencontres et en surprises.

Harry était à un mois de ses dix ans lorsqu'ils reçurent l'appel. Un cœur avait été trouvé. Arthur s'empressa de mener son fils à destination. Un sac était toujours prêt dans le coffre de la voiture en vue d'une hospitalisation, le réservoir toujours plein, une sirène lumineuse et silencieuse spéciale installée sur le toit pour éviter de se faire arrêter. Il ne fallut que quinze minutes pour arriver. Ensuite, Arthur se retrouva seul dans la salle d'attente et Harry disparu vers la salle d'opération. Le guérisseur à qui Arthur avait envoyé un message arriva peu après et lui tint compagnie. Heureusement les clientes du devin avaient été prévenues qu'il pouvait disparaître pour quelques jours à tout moment. Arthur n'avait plus qu'à s'inquiéter de son fils.

De longues heures plus tard, un médecin vint leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tout s'était bien passé (grâce aussi aux potions données à Harry pour empêcher sa magie d'interférer avec la technologie moldue). Les jours commencèrent à défiler très vite après ça. Dés qu'il fut réveillé et en état l'enfant fut transféré à Sainte-Mangouste pour son nouveau traitement. En deux semaines les potions avaient assuré la compatibilité totale du cœur avec son organisme et sa magie. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas eu de greffe mais avait son vrai cœur Il devrait prendre d'autres potions pour reprendre des forces et se remettre sur pied, mais il était aussi bien qu'il pourrait jamais l'être.

Lucius se présenta avec Severus Rogue la première semaine à Sainte-Mangouste. Arthur se jeta dans les bras de l'homme ahuri et le remercia d'avoir donné du temps à son fils. Jamais personne n'avait sincèrement remercié le maître de potion... ni n'avait attiré l'attention des guérisseurs sur l'une de ses potions, qui se retrouva dans leurs réserves la semaine suivante. Ils avaient étés agréablement surpris de ce que cette potion pouvait faire. Trois semaine plus tard, Harry était porté dans sa chambre par l'anciennement austère et nouvellement doux maître de potion, qui s'était attaché à ce petit bout d'homme silencieux et respectueux. Harry n'avait rien des élèves de Poudlard, il avait trop vécu pour garder son innocence. Ce fut lors de cette année de bonheur que l'inattendu arriva: après sa première nuit d'ivresse (pour fêter le succès d'une équipe de quiddich suite à un pari que Severus avait perdu) que Arthur se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, avec un homme connu... à savoir un certain Severus, tellement effrayé d'être rejeté à son réveil qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger d'un pousse hors du lit. Arthur avait aussi peur que Severus le rejette s'il apprenait qui il avait été, mais se souvint à temps que personne ne saurait jamais même pas son 'compagnon'. Severus, qui s'était réveillé en même temps qu'Arthur, s'attendrit de la peur de l'homme et frôla la mâchoire serrée de son ami. Un léger sourire étonné se plaça sur les lèvres d'Arthur qui détendit Severus dans la seconde. Les deux hommes avaient en tête la même pensée : non seulement ils n'étaient pas rejetés par l'autre, mais il était possible qu'ils soient gardés.

Ce jour-là, ils furent d'une incroyable maladresse et timidité. Refusant cependant de se quitter de vue de crainte de ne plus revoir l'autre ils passèrent chaque minutes à s'accompagner d'une activité à l'autre. Quoiqu'il était difficile pour le devin de faire ses prédictions avec un maître de potion incrédule à ses côtés. Mais au bout de la troisième dame noble à le taper sur la tête pour ses mauvaises manières, Severus finit par se calmer et vraiment écouter. L'homme fut étonné de la précision des visions de son 'ami' (il ne savait pas encore comment l'appeler après cette nuit). Severus était habitué à entendre les vagues prédictions venant d'individus complètement ahurissants(surtout une certaine bonne femme, professeur de divination à Poudlard, et complètement cinglée). Il était forcé de constater que Arthur était différent. La plus grande surprise de leur journée partagée fut quand Arthur refusa de participer à la fabrication des potions de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, en lui expliquant qu'il pouvait à tout moment être la proie d'une vision et involontairement provoquer une catastrophe. Arthur ne voulait pas être responsable d'une explosion ni blesser quelqu'un.

Ce n'est qu'au soir, pendant le repas familial d'Arthur et son fils, que Severus eut un aperçu de ce dans quoi il se lançait en restant avec l'autre homme. Le respect et l'amour était si intense qu'il eut l'impression de s'interposer dans le plus parfait moment d'intimité. Cependant, Harry décida qu'il aimait bien voir son père rougir en regardant le maître de potion, et qu'il adorait voir le professeur quasiment bégayer pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry lança le plan 'marrions-les' d'une façon parfaitement innocente. En usant de sa magie soi-disant accidentelle alors qu'il était simplement suffisamment puissant pour en faire sans baguette, il poussa Severus sur son père ce qui lança une magnifique réaction en chaîne. Severus heurta le jeune homme de 27 ans et lui fit lâcher le plat qu'il allait placer sur la table, rempli d'un gratin de courgettes. Arthur se retrouva couvert de la mixture chaude et d'un Severus rouge pivoine qui avait tenté de le retenir. Lucius arriva par la cheminée à ce moment précis. Autant dire que ses sourcils disparurent en haut de son front, seule indication de son étonnement.

La semaine suivante fut passionnante. Parce que Harry avait fait équipe avec Lucius pour 'marier' les deux hommes. Ce fut un concours de circonstances de plus en plus étranges qui suivit les deux individus. Les nobles clientes et amies d'Arthur avaient été d'une grande aide. Et Narcissa avait été un génie. Elle avait appelé Severus sous le prétexte qu'Arthur s'était blessé à la suite d'une vision, et avait enfermé Severus et le jeune homme dans la chambre de divination pendant deux jours. Passer deux journées dans une pièce remplie de coussins et de magnifiques fenêtre avec des vitraux de créatures magiques, sans aucun livre ni aucun moyen de se divertir que la compagnie de l'autre, et n'avoir pour interruption que l'arrivée régulière des repas, avait été une expérience des plus unique. Avec l'avantage de les faire réellement parler, et de s'avouer leurs plus grandes peurs. Il avait été très clair que chacun avait des secrets, quoique Arthur surpris son compagnon en faisant part de certaines de ses visions à propos de lui (plus quelques faits qu'il connaissait de son ancienne vie). L'une des choses qu'Arthur n'avait jamais su était que Severus ne s'était opposé à Voldemort que parce que Lili avait été tuée, sinon il aurait continué dans cette voie sans remord. Et aussi que Dumbledore avait eu l'occasion de faire plus pour la sauver mais en utilisant un retourneur de temps il avait vu le résultat de la confrontation avant qu'elle n'arrive et avait choisit de la laisser arriver. Il avait sacrifié Lili Potter. Severus n'avait été qu'un pion pour que cela arrive.

Après cela, Severus avoua que s'ils pouvaient rendre à Voldemort la santé mentale qu'il semblait avoir perdu avec les années, il serait heureux de retourner à son service.

Alors Arthur pris une décision à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner dans une vision ayant pour sujet les horcruxes que le sorcier noir avait créé. Alors Arthur annonça une nouvelle prophétie. Une qui n'avait eu aucun témoin, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce fermée et insonorisée.

L'âme sept fois partagée

afin d'atteindre l'immortalité

part après part sera retrouvée.

Extraits d'objets sans vies

et à nouveaux réunis,

en une cérémonie

pour un corps retrouver.

Le sorcier noir renaîtra de ses cendres.  
Tant que l'âme sera,

le sang donné par ses fidèles,

les os volé au père,

la baguette à plume de phénix

centre du cercle d'argent,

et l'émeraude dans la bouche du serpent.

Tant que chaque pièce sera unie par l'argent.

Le sorcier noir reviendra,

entier enfin et pour toujours.

Ses yeux brumeux se rouvrirent lentement, incertain de son choix. L'expression avide de Severus, et la joie nue de son regard lui redonnèrent confiance. Severus se pencha sur les coussins qui les soutenaient, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune devin. C'était leur premier baiser depuis cette nuit d'ivresse où tout avait changé.

Severus ne lui dit jamais, mais son respect pour les secrets de l'homme datait de ce jour. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'agonie de sa décision dans chaque muscle qui se tendait, dans chaque larme que le jeune homme n'avait même pas senti couler sur ses joues blanches. Lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, se trouvait à souhaiter ne jamais apprendre ce qui avait tant fait souffrir ce jeune homme. Le fait que Arthur et Harry aient lancé sur eux-même un sortilège de silence sur tout leur passé, était tout de même d'une grande aide. Les deux individus ne pourraient parler de leur histoire à personne, même pas sous l'effet du veritaserum.

Ces deux journées avaient été un cadeau sans prix. Et Narcissa avait reçu des fleurs chaque semaine, en remerciement. Sauf le premier jour de liberté, qu'elle avait passé à se cacher pour éviter les représailles.

Le plus heureux de toute la situation n'avait pas été Harry, mais Lucius. Le sorcier avait enfin retrouvé l'ami qui était entré avec lui parmi les mangemorts. Et ils s'étaient tous deux mis à la tâche pour trouver les éléments nécessaires à la cérémonie de renaissance qu'avait annoncé le devin. Afin de les aider, Arthur leur avait donné des devinettes sur l'emplacement des horcruxes. Les deux hommes avaient été choqués d'apprendre ce que leur maître avait fait pour gagner immortalité, mais comme cela ne pouvait plus être changé ils devraient tout faire pour réparer les dégâts.

Le journal de Voldemort était déjà entre les mains de Lucius. Les objets placés à l'école de magie était plus difficile parce que Severus ne connaissait pas la salle sur demande. La bague des Gaunts, descendants de Serpentard, avait été libérée de ses protections et déposée dans un coffre sécurisé de la banque des gobelins. Les barrières magiques étaient parmi les plus puissantes et empêchaient la magie noire de se répandre hors du coffre, chaque horcruxe y serait emmenée. Narcissa, étant donné que Sirius n'avait pas encore réclamé sa position à la tête des Black à cause de son emprisonnement, avait pu appeler l'elfe de maison Kreattur et par lui récupérer le collier horcruxe. Quant à la coupe gardée dans le coffre de sa sœur Bellatrix elle avait rapidement était transférée aussi. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les objets gardés dans Poudlard. Mais Arthur avait eu une vision qui lui montrait un Dumbledore agité de ne pas retrouver les traces de magies noires qu'il avait marqué dans l'attente de mettre Harry Potter sur leur piste. Les horcruxes étaient l'une des épreuves qu'il avait mis en place pour l'enfant. Heureusement il n'avait même pas encore découvert la prétendue mort du petit Potter. Car la sorcière qui aurait du surveiller le jeune Potter avait fait une étrange chute la plongeant dans un long coma. Arthur n'y était absolument pour rien: il n'avait pas du tout utilisé la magie du labyrinthe aux miroirs pour causer cet événement (je mens? Vous êtes sûrs?). Dumbledore ne s'inquiétait pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. La sorcière ne devait le contacter qu'en cas de problème.

Quant à la magie noire cachée dans son école, l'école elle-même les avait rendus invisibles. Poudlard savait tout des manipulations du vieillard et avait depuis longtemps décidé de lui rendre la tâche difficile. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il veuille utiliser l'un de ses futur enfants. Un jeune garçon qui aurait du avoir l'occasion d'être un enfant et de s'amuser.

C'est ainsi que les plus fidèles de Voldemort, limités à un petit nombre pour être sûr de n'avoir sous la main que les plus sains d'esprits et les plus puissants, ceux qui le suivaient avec tout leur cœur, se réunirent en un conseil à part des autres mangemorts et organisèrent le retour de leur maître. Arthur les avait prévenus qu'ils devraient attendre quelques années avant de récupérer les deux derniers objets. (je ne sais plu exactement où ils étaient normalement placés, mais j'ai décidé que deux des horcruxes seraient dans l'école! Na!).


	4. Chapter 4

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 4**

* * *

NA : **Plus je publie de chapitres et plus j'ai peur que ce soit si mal écrit que vous détestiez. J'avais oublié à quel point je deviens peureuse quand il s'agit de partager mes histoires. Mais pour vous tous qui avez attendus je vous dois bien ça. Merci de continuer à aimer les histoires déjà écrites (même celles auxquelles il manque une fin). Merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages (pour voir si j'allais bien et pour voir si j'allais écrire plus bientôt). Merci d'exister et de faire de la vie d'auteurs de fanfictions quelque chose de plus vivant et aventureux;)**

**P.S: désolée certains chapitres sont très courts mais c'est parce que j'ai mal géré l'écriture donc...**

* * *

L'année de ses onze ans, le mois précédent l'année scolaire qui était un mois après le 'nouvel' anniversaire que Arthur lui avait donné (en clair le nouvel anniversaire est au début de l'été), Harry eut le bonheur d'assister au mariage de son père avec le maître de potion Severus Rogue (le sorcier comptait bien ne jamais laisser échapper ce trésor qu'Arthur était pour lui). Bien que l'homme ait prévenu ses collègues professeurs, la cérémonie était restée privée, ne réunissant que ceux considérés comme membres de sa famille, autant dire les Malefoy.

Harry et Drago étaient devenu excellent amis. C'était Harry qui s'était présenté en tendant la main de l'amitié cette fois, attendant avec crainte d'être rejeté. Le jeune blond l'avait accepté avec dignité, surtout après avoir marchandé sa participation dans le plan mariage toujours en cours à ce moment-là. L'enfant de noble lignée était d'une efficacité effrayante dans la planification. Quand Harry en fit la remarque à Lucius, lui disant que son fils ressemblait tant à Narcissa, Lucius se rendit compte que son enfant ne tiendrait pas comme mangemort. Il prit peur pour sa famille quand leur seigneur s'en apercevrait, mais Arthur fit une remarque innocente quelques jours plus tard, en demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de personnes haut placé dans le ministère et ne portant pas la marque pour faire passer les lois qu'ils voulaient. A partir de cet instant, Lucius commença à éduquer son fils pour en faire au mieux le futur ministre ou tout au plus un homme d'influence et insoupçonnable de son appartenance aux mangemorts.

Harry fut rassuré par l'une des visions de son père. Drago avait une voie toute tracée vers les sommets.

Il fut décidé qu'Arthur emménagerait avec Severus à l'école cette année, juste après le mariage. étant donné que Harry y ferait sa première année, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul chez eux. Son travail de devin se poursuivrait comme d'habitude, avec Arthur retournant dans leur maison de Londres pour quelques heures par jour, sauf les week-end. La principale préoccupation était ce que tenterait de faire Dumbledore de ces nouveaux venus. Mais Arthur fut à nouveau tranquillisé par une vision du futur. La magie semblait vouloir veiller sur sa famille et lui. Dumbledore serait tellement préoccupé par la recherche des horcruxes et l'enquête sur la disparition d'Harry Potter, dont il refusait de croire qu'il était mort, qu'il n'essaierait pas d'inclure l'époux de Severus dans ses plans.

La première année d'Harry allait commencer. Il ignorait juste comment le futur allait se dérouler avec tout ce qu'ils avaient changés. Lucius contacterait le professeur Quirell dés le retour de l'homme de ce voyage où il avait récupéré l'esprit de Voldemort. Malefoy expliquerait ce qu'il savait à son maître et ce qu'il projetait de faire, puis verrait ce qui se passerait.

Lors de la confrontation dans le manoir des Malefoy, qui avaient réussis à inviter le professeur pour un repas, le couple surpris son maître par ses révélations et les prophéties de Matheo. Plus la présentation de la prophétie d'origine qui avait causé la mort des Potter et la chute de Voldemort. Le sorcier noir avait du mal, après tant d'années de solitude et de folie, à faire confiance à ses fidèles. Mais ils l'avaient contacté avec un plan, même s'il s'étalait sur des années. Ils lui avaient appris quelles sécurités seraient placées à Poudlard, et comment atteindre la pierre philosophale à la fin de l'année si rien n'était modifié entre temps, puisque le futur n'est jamais certain. Ils lui avaient donné les moyens de vivre à l'école sans boire le sang des licornes de la forêt interdite, grâce à une potion de Severus qui pour fonctionner n'aurait besoin que de venin de basilic. Ingrédient qu'il pouvait se procurer sans problème dans la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Et au moins son âme ne serait pas maudite cette fois-ci. Et puis une cérémonie qui pouvait lui redonner un corps et apparemment le rendre quasi immortel ou au moins lui permettre de vivre très longtemps comme Matheo l'avait laissé entendre aux mangemorts du conseil, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette option. Mais en bon serpentard, il ne pouvait non plus laisser échapper la pierre philosophale. Il se rendait compte qu'il était un peu plus lucide depuis quelques années, après avoir reçu une part de son âme qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir détaché de lui-même et qu'il était venu à soupçonner avoir été arrachée la nuit d'Halloween qui avait vu sa défaite. Il ne comprit que plus tard, avec les rumeurs de la mort d'Harry Potter, que l'enfant avait du devenir un horcruxes et ayant décédé avait libéré cette part d'âme.(la vérité était que dans le labyrinthe des miroirs; Arthur avait séparé le jeune Harry de cette part d'âme du sorcier noir).

C'est donc ainsi que débuta la onzième année de vie du jeune Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 5**

* * *

NA :** Bonne lecture. Je suis toujours en train de tout publier et on est officiellement le 19 Octobre depuis 30mn (je suis lente dans la publication zut)**

* * *

La journée d'achats scolaires avait été agréable. Les deux familles, Matheo-Rogue et Malefoy, s'étaient partagés les listes de fournitures pour gagner du temps. Ils avaient croisés quelques amis et leurs enfants, et presque tous les jeunes gens avaient déjà prévus d'entrer dans la maison de Serpentard. Harry était effrayé de ne pas y aller et perdre ses amis mais Arthur laissa échapper que son fils serait sûrement un Serdaigle et qu'ils pourraient l'envahir au moment de faire leurs devoirs. Ce qui fit rire Drago qui voyait bien la soif de connaissance de son ami. Harry fut ainsi rassuré: même s'ils étaient séparés ils resteraient amis. Bien entendu, être un griffondor était hors de question pour lui qui ne voulait pas se lier à nouveau aux Weasley. Il avait eu la preuve par ses visions et le passé de son père qu'ils protégeaient leur famille avant tout et qu'ils avaient du cœur Il voulait juste rester loin de ces souffrances qui viendraient avec eux: les mémoires d'une vie jamais vécue, d'enfants jamais nés dans son monde et décédés dans celui d'Arthur.

Il restait une semaine avant la rentrée et Severus était parti organiser les emplois du temps, futur devoirs, appartements et autres. Il devait aussi assister aux réunions avec les autres professeurs et préparer la venue de son époux. Ses quartiers avaient été agrandis, ajoutant une chambre pour Harry s'il voulait rester avec eux les week-end. Des escaliers étaient aussi apparus du jour au lendemain, donnant sur un étage supérieur aux fenêtres ouvertes sur la vue du lac. C'était une bibliothèque réunissant les passions des deux hommes, accompagnée de deux bureaux se faisant face. Severus avait pu y déplacer tous ses papiers et libérer de l'espace dans son laboratoire de potion. Il appréciait de plus en plus tout cet espace. Mais attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son époux le soir de la fête de rentrée.

Arthur ne pouvait arriver plus tôt à cause d'une série de visions concernant une de ses clientes qui allait avoir besoin de toute son aide pour empêcher un membre de sa famille de lui voler ses droits d'héritier.

Enfin, Harry se rendit à la gare avec Drago chez qui il avait passé toute la semaine. Ils foncèrent trouver un compartiment libre, Narcissa étant partie de suite après les avoir déposés. Les deux enfants pouvaient ainsi observer l'arrivée des autres. Quoique les deux personnes les plus importantes pour eux parmi la foule étaient Blaise et Pansy, qui tout comme eux faisaient leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de Blaise promettant de traîner leurs parents à la gare en avance pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans un compartiment avant que d'autres premières années n'essaient de s'interposer entre eux. Car pour Blaise tout enfant qui essaierai de s'installer avec eux serait un intrus indésirable, voulant profiter d'eux à cause de leur parentés et leurs fortunes. Aussi le garçon avait décidé qu'ils resteraient tous les quatre seuls dans le train et pour cela il forcerait ses parents à l'emmener plus tôt qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Drago regarda les adieux que leurs deux amis faisaient à leurs familles, heureux de ne pas avoir été autant serré par les bras de sa propre mère ni d'avoir vu ses parents fondre en larmes... Malheureusement Pansy et Blaise étaient au centre de cette attention malvenue. Ils n'étaient après tout plus des enfants et refusaient d'être traités ainsi... Enfin, ils protestaient intérieurement mais se laissaient faire. Ils ne seraient pas serpentard pour rien. Il fallait savoir endurer sa famille pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait en retour. Un peu de manipulation ne leur coûtait rien, surtout qu'ils avaient étés élevés ainsi. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles ils restaient parfaitement honnêtes étaient Drago (depuis l'enfance) et Harry plus récemment. Drago, Blaise et Pansy étaient un groupe inséparable. Et ils s'étaient tous attachés au dernier garçon, à sa douce personnalité et ses étincelles de vie, à ses yeux révélateurs de ses émotions. Harry après tout leur avait donné sa loyauté, tant qu'ils ne le blesseraient pas et le respecteraient ils auraient son soutien et son cœur

Bien sûr, le fait que son père ait épousé le plus fameux et redouté maître de potion ne gâchait rien. Non pas parce qu'ils pensaient être privilégiés en classe, mais parce que connaissant la nature toute aussi douce d'Arthur, il était logique que Severus ait du faire quelques ajustements à son attitude envers ses élèves. Arthur ferait tout son possible pour annihiler les préjudices du maître de potion.

Les enfants avaient placés sur la porte un sort filtreur qui avait la particularité de laisser passer les préfets chargés de surveiller les élèves dans le train tout en arrêtant toute autre personne. Ceux qui essayaient d'entrer dans leur compartiment ressentiraient le besoin de retourner d'où ils venaient. Blaise refusait de prendre le risque d'être interrompu et envahi par une bande de première année essayant de se faire des amis. Le quota d'amitié de Blaise était déjà rempli. Harry avait pris la dernière place libre.

Ils parlèrent et s'amusèrent pendant des heures, s'endormant à mi-chemin après qu'Harry ait piqué du nez pour la énième fois sur les cartes de leur jeu. Sa santé était fragile et pour le convaincre de se reposer les trois autres avaient du accepter d'en faire autant. Donc, la seconde partie du voyage vit le groupe allongé sur des matelas conjurés par magie à même le sol. Blaise et Drago se régalait d'enfin pouvoir jeter les sorts que leurs parents leur avaient appris. Ils ne comprendraient jamais pourquoi ils devaient faire semblant de ne pas connaître ces sorts juste pour faire croire aux nés moldus qu'ils étaient tous au même niveau. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre pour obéir aux ordres de leurs familles. Il viendrait un temps où tout serait expliqué.

Pansy réveilla la troupe peu avant l'arrêt du train, ne donnant aux garçons que quelques minutes pour mettre leurs robes par-dessus leurs vêtements. Heureusement le reste de la tenue avait été mise avant la sieste improvisée, juste au cas où ils auraient du mal à se réveiller. Un sort pour défroisser chemises et pantalons et il était temps de rejoindre les premières années sur le quai.

Le moment où leurs yeux furent soumis aux magnificences du château qui serait leur seconde demeure pour les années à venir, les quatre enfants sentirent une partie vide de leurs cœurs se remplir. D'aussi loin soient-ils sur le lac, entassés dans leur barque, les lumières allumaient des flammes d'émotions en eux. Poudlard était une merveille. Elle exsudait des siècles de vies et de magies. Le quatuor ressentait l'influence de l'école sur leurs esprits, et déjà ils se sentaient chez eux. Il y avait aussi une impression d'être observé, et jugé. Rien de méchant, plutôt comme une personne sage rencontrant un jeune enfant et voyant ses capacités et ses défauts en une seconde. Un ancêtre accueillant des âmes qui ont tout à apprendre. Harry accepta l'attention et la retourna également, sa magie touchant celle de Poudlard. Il pouvait dire que l'école était agréablement surprise qu'un tout petit lui réponde enfin. A part les directeurs de l'école, personne n'avait jamais fait attention à l'âme des lieux. Harry, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et les souvenirs d'une vie qui ne viendrait pas, était plus que capable de dépasser les apparences.

Les futurs premières années furent rapidement réunis dans le hall d'entrée, et donnés le fameux discours du professeur McGonnagal dont leurs parents leur avaient parlé. Mais tout ce qui intéressait Harry était de savoir si Arthur avait rejoint Severus dans la grande salle. Il avait besoin de la présence de son père pour se donner du courage, car il était paniqué à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau la foule des élèves, bien qu'il ne l'ai vécu que dans les visions d'une vie qu'il n'aurait pas. Passant les portes, il se cala près de Drago et entendit la voix d'un garçon qu'il savait être Ron Weasley dire:

"Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un Malefoy entre la même année que moi!" De l'air de celui qui va devoir supporter le poids du monde. Harry avait oublié quel morveux Ron avait été au tout début, sans doute parce que dans ses visions il était son premier ami et qu'il avait un peu mûri vers la fin.

Harry usa de son calme pour ne pas réagir et s'arrangea même pour retenir Drago par le bras en lui murmurant qu'il ne serait pas tranquille de toute sa scolarité s'il n'ignorait pas le garçon dés maintenant. Drago voyait la logique de ces paroles mais aurait besoin d'être retenu à nouveau dans le futur. Il s'emportait facilement quand on s'en prenait à sa famille, hors les Weasley étaient réputés pour haïr le nom des Malefoy et ceux qui le portaient. Mais Harry ne voulait vraiment pas d'une lutte ancestrale sur le dos, alors il s'arrangerait pour enfoncer un peu de raison dans le crâne de Drago. Heureusement ses pères seraient à ses côtés pour cette tâche, d'où l'avantage d'avoir un parent professeur et l'autre devin. Harry remarqua les cheveux broussailleux d'une fille dont il espérait rester proche dans cette vie. Elle était seule au milieu de de leur groupe, et il se rendit compte que sans Harry Potter dans le train Hermione Granger n'aurait pas été acceptée à cause de son attitude un peu supérieure. Même si Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un masque pour se protéger, les autres ne sauraient pas le voir. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle entre à Serdaigle. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait d'elle une Gryffondor en première place, et ne pouvait être sûr qu'il avait eu un tel impact sur sa vie que sa maison serait différente. Observant le visage fermé de la jeune fille, il glissa vers elle pendant que Drago se concentrait sur ce qu'il ferait à ce chapeau maudit s'il n'entrait pas à Serpentard. Blaise observait le blond avec humour et Pansy s'était déjà fait des amies de son côté. S'approchant d'Hermione il murmura:

"bonjour, je suis Harry. Futur Serdaigle. Je t'ai entendu parler du plafond ensorcelé à notre entrée. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider plus tard à voir ce que j'ai pu rater dans le livre sur Poudlard?"

Hermione était un peu étonnée d'être adressée aussi doucement et amicalement après son expérience du train. Elle était consciente que son attitude n'avait pas plu à ses futurs camarades, mais ne savait pas comment s'adapter. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis à cause de sa tendance à s'enfermer dans ses livres. Elle n'avait pas vu ce garçon dans le train, mais après avoir croisé Ronald Weasley elle n'avait pas fait très attention à son environnement. Les commentaires du garçon l'avaient blessée. Elle n'était pas une miss je sais tout, du moins elle ne pensait pas l'être, et quelqu'un d'intelligent devrait pouvoir voir derrière ses défauts.

"Hermione Granger. Serdaigle me semble la meilleure maison pour moi aussi." Fit-elle avec un sourire hésitant qui grandit face à la joie ouverte d'Harry.

Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence par la suite, avec Harry se tournant une ou deux fois pour sourire à ses autres amis, ce qui avait annihilé le sentiment de trahison que Drago avait de voir Harry avec une née moldue. Le blond se rappelait, à la joie du visage d'Harry, de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs fois sur les moldus pendant lesquelles Harry avait toujours dit être incapable de les juger sur leurs sangs à cause de vieilles lois qui n'étaient plus applicables aujourd'hui. Pour Harry, les sorciers nés moldus avaient un grand potentiel qu'un bon enseignement révélerait... bien sûr les cours de Poudlard n'était pour lui pas au niveau de ces attentes par la faute des sorciers eux-mêmes. Donc Drago avait préféré accorder à Harry le droit de son avis. Et, sachant au fond que ses inquiétudes de le perdre à cause des amitiés qu'il choisirait étaient infondées, il se fit à l'idée d'une sang de bourbe dans son entourage. Bien sûr il éviterait de l'insulter ainsi. Il n'était pas non plus stupide.

Hermione finit par passer l'inspection du choipeau magique. Sa peur de se retrouver sans amis la poussa à vouloir aller à Serdaigle puisqu'Harry semblait y être destiné. Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour survivre seule dans ce nouvel environnement, sans ses parents elle aurait besoin d'être entourée tant qu'elle pourrait. Harry avait silencieusement offert cette attention et elle l'acceptait et l'espérait. Drago, Blaise et Pansy avaient étés envoyés à serpentard en quelques secondes. Il n'y avait eu aucun doutes pour eux, surtout après qu'Harry ait accepté leur amitié et leur tendance à manipuler sans retenue. Se sentir accepté a souvent tendance à donner confiance et sécuriser une personnalité. Enfin quelque part entre le passage de ses amis, Harry fut appelé et la salle reçu son premier choc:

"Harry Matheo-Rogue." Annonça McGonnagal.

Le jeune garçon s'avança sous les murmures de la salle, s'amusant de voir les expressions horrifiées d'un certain nombre et d'entendre leurs peurs sur l'arrivée d'un autre Rogue dans l'école. Son nouveau père semblait avoir une réputation terrifiante. Harry s'installa sur le tabouret et riait encore muettement lorsque le choipeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

'Mmm. Voilà une vie intéressante. Pleine de secret que je ne peux même pas voir à cause du serment magique... qu'y a-t-il de bon à faire mon métier si je ne peux pas voir ce que je dois?' s'indigna l'objet.

'Parfois on est prêt à tout pour conserver un secret. Et le mien a une bonne raison de rester cacher. Mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses qui sont accessibles.'

'Oui, oui. Mais pas aussi importantes. Ma vie devient toujours plus passionnante après avoir réparti les enfants. Et puis j'aime les écouter moi, ils ont parfois des choses intéressantes à révéler.'

'ah! Un passionné de ragots. Il est vrai que rester sur une étagère toute l'année n'est pas très joyeux. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai d'excellente raison de taire mon passé. Et pour l'instant je veux juste être réparti à Serdaigle. J'aime apprendre et enseigner. J'aime savoir et découvrir. N'est-ce pas suffisant?'

'Si. Pardonne moi, j'ai tendance à m'emporter parce que je m'ennuie. De ce que je peux voir, tu sembles avoir choisit ta maison depuis longtemps.'

'C'est la seule que je veux.'

"Alors bienvenu à Serdaigle jeune ami." Déclara le choipeau choquant encore plus la foule d'élèves et accrochant un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione qui avait eu peur que le temps que mettait l'objet à choisir soit un mauvais présage pour ses espoirs. Le choipeau n'avait jamais fait autre chose que donner le nom de la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il répartissait quelqu'un avec autant de mot.

Harry se leva et confia le choipeau avec respect à McGonnagal avant de rejoindre Hermione, souriant à Drago et leurs deux amis au passage. Il s'installa au côté de la jeune fille et dit:

"Le choipeau est fascinant, mais quelque peu excentrique."

"Oui. J'ai eu la même impression. Est-ce qu'il a eu du mal à choisir ta maison?" Risqua-t-elle. Et les élèves de leur table tendirent l'oreille pour la réponse, car Harry portait après tout le nom du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard.

"Il n'a pas proposé d'autre maison que Serdaigle. Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'ennuyait et que ce moment de l'année était le plus passionnant pour lui. Pourquoi doit-il rester sur une étagère toute l'année? Il serait aux anges de pouvoir apprendre comment les élèves évoluent dans leurs maison. Et il aimerait discuter toute la journée s'il pouvait."

"Le choipeau est un objet très fragile et précieux. Il est plus en sécurité hors des mains des élèves. Après tout il nous vient des fondateurs." Déclara un septième année.

"Il n'est plus un objet depuis longtemps et il est triste qu'il soit si seul. Mais je comprend en partie que son origine en face un trésor aussi gardé." Répondit Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude de donner son avis et de parler comme seuls les adultes savaient le faire. Il aimait aussi avoir le droit de parler de ses pensées. Une liberté que l'entrée d'Arthur dans sa vie lui avait donné.

"Ton nom est Matheo-Rogue?" Tenta le même élève.

"Oui. Il était amusant de voir la réaction de la salle à mon nom."

"Parce qu'il y a un professeur appelé pareil?" Demanda Hermione qui se souvenait de ce nom dans le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard.

"Le maître de potion Severus Rogue est un professeur très sévère donc peu aimé par les élèves." Répondit Harry. "Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'aucun élève ne se soit rendu compte que faire des potions peut être mortel en cas d'accident et de ce fait il doit être plus dur que les autres enseignants. Quoique avec le temps, je pense qu'il y a pris goût. Si je n'étais pas si proche de lui je serais terrifié de le rencontrer pour la première fois."

"Donc tu es de sa famille?" Raisonna Hermione.

"Mon père a épousé le professeur Rogue cet été. Le plus beau jour de sa vie, après moi d'après lui." Acquiesça Harry.

"Les hommes peuvent se marier?" Demanda Hermione pendant que l'élève de septième année bégayait un: "é...épousé?"

"Je sais que chez les moldu ce n'est pas commun, mais les sorciers ont appris que lorsque deux d'entre eux ont une magie compatible rien ne peut les empêcher de s'unir. Il semblerait que père soit un complément parfait de l'aura de papa. Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le mal que j'ai eu pour les différencier quand je les nomme. Papa, père, Severus... et j'en passe. Un père et une mère c'est plus simple, mais je ne serais pas aussi aimé et entouré qu'avec ces deux-là." Termina Harry.

A leur table leurs camarades les plus âgés se passaient le mot sur le mariage de Rogue tandis que les plus jeunes avaient l'espoir que cela aurait adouci l'homme terrifiant. Les premières années se feraient un avis après la première leçon, et prendrait en compte la remarque d'Harry sur le danger des potions. Le directeur se leva finalement et fit silence le temps d'annoncer le repas. Les présentations et autres annonces se feraient plus tard.

Harry remarqua tristement qu'Arthur n'était toujours pas là. Mais Severus le rassura d'un sourire (perturbant un plus grand nombre de jeunes gens). Au milieu de la soirée, la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et Arthur apparut, s'installant gracieusement aux côtés de Severus. Un regard rapide à la table des Serdaigle confirma la répartition de son fils et lui donna un peu de la joie qu'il avait perdu ces derniers jours loin de sa famille. Severus s'empressa de lui prendre la main et de vérifier qu'il allait bien, se fichant de ce que l'assemblée penserait de ses gestes. Il embrassa la main pale de son époux et lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé.

"Trois tentatives. Et la dernière était très prêt de réussir. Mais ma magie insistait à me prévenir de ce qui allait arriver. J'ai eu quelques frayeurs jusqu'à ce que le testament soit ouvert il y a une demi heure. Le chef de famille a déshérité son neveu post-mortem. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire après et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ceux envers qui il avait des dettes vont agir d'ici demain. Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de heurter ma cliente."

"Tu as été blessé?"

"Une petite coupure. Je te laisserai m'ausculter plus tard." Murmura Arthur suggestivement.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Severus. Car si son époux le séduisait à un moment pareil il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il allait bien.

Le couple se tourna, sourire aux lèvres vers la table des serdaigles. Et Harry répondit à leur visible bonne humeur, riant sous cape des commentaires qu'il entendait de la part des élèves. Commentaires qu'il ne révélerait jamais à ses parents.

Dumbledore présenta Arthur simplement, incapable de dire quelque chose d'extravagant alors qu' il n'avait pas encore été officiellement présenté à l'inconnu. Il était encore un peu sous le choc aussi que son professeur si fermé et froid ait ouvert son cœur à un autre, surtout sachant l'amour que l'homme avait porté à une certaine Lili Evans. De ce nouveau venu qu'il avait épousé, Albus ne savait que deux choses: qu'il était devin et que son fils entrait dans sa première année à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire de ce développement et pour être tout à fait juste il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il avait un enfant a retrouver et il essayait encore de comprendre la disparition sur son radar magique de certains objets. Alors le mariage de Severus était loin dans ses priorités. Pas une seule fois il n'eut à l'idée qu'un devin pouvait lui être utile. Cela était peut-être parce que la seule personne avec ce genre de pouvoir qu'il avait fréquenté était une femme inutile et sans grand talent. Il ne pensa pas que l'époux de son maître de potion soit puissant dans son domaine.

À la fin du repas, alors que Dumbledore s'empressait de quitter la grande salle pour continuer ses recherches infructueuses, Severus mena Arthur vers le dortoir des Serpentards où il présenterait l'homme et rassurerait ses charges qu'aucun d'entre d'eux ne seraient délaissés s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était marié et père qu'il oublierait de prendre soin des élèves de sa maison.

Ce soir-là après avoir parlé des règles, avoir indiqué où il pouvait être trouvé à toute heure de la journée et avoir finalement regagné ses appartements avec son époux, Severus s'endormit un sourire au lèvre. Sa vie rayonnait enfin d'un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé trouver.


	6. Chapter 6

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 6**

* * *

NA :** Sérieux les allés et retour d'un chapitre à l'autre parce qu'il faut enregistrer le documents d'abord dans document manager... pas top. Sinon ça se voit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié. Je suis rouillée.**

* * *

De cette première année Arthur retiendrait les week-ends à parcourir en famille le château, le village proche et la forêt. Sans oublier l'invasion de quelques Serpentantes et une Serdaigle ainsi que le seul Griffondor assez courageux pour entrer dans le cercle des Matheo-Rogue. Mais Arthur n'était pas si étonné que ça et puis Neville méritait tous les amis qu'il pourrait se faire à Poudlard. Il était possible qu'Harry soit légèrement influencé par la vision qu'il avait eu de la vie qui aurait été la sienne. Le Neville de ses visions avait été un bon ami, une personne d'importance dont Harry ne serait devenu proche que tardivement. Et après avoir parlé à Arthur de son Neville à lui et bien...

Parfois certaines décisions sont faciles à prendre.

Severus lui, en plus des heures à être une famille, aurait comme souvenir des leçons de potions beaucoup plus détendues et avec moins d'accidents. Le mot était passé chez tous les premières années du danger encourus dans cette matière et que si Severus Rogue jetait sur vous toutes sa colère et son talent pour questionner votre intelligence c'est que vous l'aviez bien mérité. Dés le début de l'année une nouvelle tradition s'était installée : toute personne qui causait un accident en potion verrait tous les élèves de l'école lui tourner le dos.

Après une année de ce nouvel état des choses très peu de personnes se mettaient l'école entière à dos en jouant l'imbécile. Les quelques résistants étaient soit tellement mauvais dans cette matière qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien changer soit des fainéants dont l'avenir ne serait pas prometteur.

Il était important de noter que les jumeaux Weasley avaient respectueusement demandé accès à une salle de potion pour leurs expériences. Leur demande avait été acceptée par le professeur Rogue après avoir mis quelques règles de sécurité et de responsabilité en place.

Severus et Arthur avaient aussi passé beaucoup de temps à être en couple et profiter de tout moment libre à être tout simplement heureux. Le bonheur leur allait bien.

Harry avait lentement étendu son influence à Griffondor en s'asseyant un jour à côté d'un jeune garçon timide à la bibliothèque. Neville était attendrissant, doux et fort à la fois. Bien que sa timidité et des années d'une négligence émotionnelle continuelle le fassent douter de lui-même le jeune Griffondor avait en lui un courage tenace qu'Harry tentait de libérer. Le Neville des ses visions était quelqu'un de précieux qui avait grandit avec les circonstances. Ayant changé le possible futur Harry ferait tout pour permettre à Neville de devenir l'homme qu'il avait 'vu'.

Au fil des mois, Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Blaise avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir à la bibliothèque. Quand ils n'étudiaient pas ils empruntaient des livres et se trouvaient un endroit où se détendre ensemble. Parfois une salle de classe abandonnée, parfois les bords du lac, souvent les appartements des Matheo-Rogue. Ils s'étaient décidés aussi à découvrir autant des secrets de l'école qu'ils pourraient. Les passages secrets, les endroits à éviter, les tableaux les plus loquaces. Ils ne contaient plus les réunions de fantômes qu'ils avaient interrompus ou les courses folles dans les couloirs vides et délaissés. Et après avoir découvert les cuisines ils avaient ajoutés à leurs rassemblement un confort qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas de sitôt : à eux les chocolats et thé chaud et les gâteaux.

Et pendant qu'ils riaient et courraient, prenant soin de faire des pauses de siestes pour la santé du plus fragile d'entre eux, le regard curieux d'un visage caché se tournait vers eux.

Voldemort avait choisi de tenter de voler la pierre philosophale. C'était un risque qu'il prenait en toute connaissance de cause. L'esprit plus clair que depuis des années avec cette part de son âme qui lui était revenue il avait beaucoup de temps libre pour réfléchir à chacune de ses actions passées ainsi qu'à son avenir. Les deux horcruxes qu'il avait caché dans le châteaux avaient été relocalisées dans la chambre des secrets. Voldemort avait profité d'une des nombreuses absences de Dumbledore. Le directeur était si préoccupé à rechercher son jeune sauveur qu'il avait relâché sa surveillance dans l'école. Et comme Poudlard avait caché les deux objets depuis quelques temps déjà la différence d'où ils se trouvaient ne changeait rien à part qu'ils étaient encore plus protégés. Après tout un Basilic avait été mis en charge de leur sécurité. Et le serpent avait été plus qu'enthousiaste une fois que Voldemort lui avait promis que d'ici quelques années le roi des serpents trouverait une nouvelle maison dans une forêt privée. Le pauvre basilic avait été enfermé si longtemps qu'il était plus que temps qu'on lui offre une certaine liberté.

Donc Tom... parce qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui d'accepter qui il était au lieu de constamment fuir. Et parce qu'en reprenant son nom il se cachait plus aisément de la vue de Dumbledore. Car le directeur ne penserait jamais que son ennemi reprendrait un jour un nom qu'il avait détesté. Donc Tom passa son année à attendre que toutes les protections de la pierre philosophale soient en place et qu'elle soit enfin placée où il pourrait la trouver. Et pendant cette attente qu'avait-il de mieux à faire qu'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui avec un intérêt plus prononcé pour le bonheur grandissant de l'un de ses serviteurs ainsi que de la curiosité pour cet époux devin qui avait offert au plus terrible mage noir une possible renaissance ?

Et cet enfant si fragile et au regard chargé de peine et de souffrance qui courrait avec ses amis, lui faisait réaliser que la renaissance de tous les sorciers ne pouvait venir qu'ainsi : avec la naissance d'enfants, leur éducation. Car quel meilleur moyen pour prendre le contrôle que de retirer celui de Dumbledore qui avait su concentrer toute son influence sur les jeunes générations en devenant directeur de la plus grande école de magie du pays ?

Une année passe vite. Surtout quand tout ce met en place sans soucis ni interférence. Une fois les pièges choisis et créés par les professeurs à la demande de Dumbledore, Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps. Dumbledore avait déposé la pierre dans le miroir et les sortilèges d'alarmes qui devaient l'alerter de toute intrusion puis il avait quitte le château pour repartir à le recherche de Potter sans qui tout son plan ne servait à rien. Si son absence facilitait les choses grandement c'était surtout le fait d'avoir reçu les instructions d'un devin avant même le début de l'année scolaire qui aurait le plus grand impact. Sachant où la pierre serait cachée Voldemort n'avait eu qu'à s'infiltrer dans cette dernière salle avant que pièges et alarmes soient en place et déposer l'armoire que Lucius avait acheté dans l'allée des Embrumes. L'objet avait été camouflé de manière moldues en le peignant de façon à ce qu'il se fonde dans le décor. L'illusion qu'avait créé ce travail artistique était parfaite. Mais ayant été faite par un devin il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Comme aucune magie ne la cachait quand Dumbledore avait déposé miroir et pierre il n'avait rien vu et tous les sorts qu'il avait jeté n'avaient rien révélés.

Ainsi à la fin de l'année un mage noir passa simplement par une armoire, regarda dans un miroir et pensa très fort à l'aide d'occlumencie qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser la pierre. Après tant d'attente la facilité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait avait été surprenante.

Dumbledore ne s'apercevrait de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de sortir la pierre philosophale de sa prison pendant les vacances d'été.

Une année passe vite quand tout se passe bien. Et quand il n'y a aucun tracas il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter à part peut-être pour dire que le bonheur est comme une rivière tranquille qui même quand elle s'agite garde sa course.

Et la destination était la plus attendue de toutes pour de nombreuses personnes. Néanmoins il faudrait quelques années de plus avant que tout soit prêt.


	7. Chapter 7

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 7**

* * *

NA :** Non rien à dire. Je publie à la chaîne.**

* * *

Cet été là Harry écrivit beaucoup de lettres, appris à cuisiner avec son papa pendant que son père faisait des potions pour les réserves de l'école et découvrit beaucoup d'endroits lors de visites d'abord dans la ville de Londres puis dans la campagne qui entourait la maison qu'Arthur avait créé depuis la dimension miroir.

Les trois membres de la famille Matheo-Rogue, bien que Severus reste le professeur Rogue pendant l'année scolaire, avaient déménagé toutes les possessions du maître de potion de son ancienne demeure vers ce qui devait être leur nouvel havre de paix. C'était un petit manoir solide, baignant de tellement de magie due à sa création peu ordinaire qu'il avait les débuts d'une conscience propre. Poudlard ne serait plus le seul lieu habité d'une âme en Angleterre. Il y avait un immense sentiment d'amour dans l'air de la propriété qui après une première visite avait convaincu Severus de délaisser la maison héritée de ses parents.

Une fois meubles et autres nécessités en demeure les trois Matheo-Rogue s'étaient installés et avaient commencé leur nouvelle vie.

Être une famille était une nouveauté pour eux : ils avaient tous eu une famille à un moment donné mais n'avaient jamais autant été une part intégrale d'une famille. Severus avec son père abusif et sa mère négligente. Harry avec ses parents morts et lui trop jeune pour se souvenir de sa première année de vie puis les Dursleys. Arthur avec la même chose qu'Harry mais en plus sa femme et ses enfants qui bien qu'il les ait aimés n'avaient été au final qu'un moyen de faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Ici ils étaient tous trois libres d'aimer, de rire, et d'être tout simplement.

Le soleil brillait fort et la chaleur un peu étouffante forçait souvent Harry à se reposer. Son cœur bien que neuf n'empêchait pas la fragilité qui s'était installée après des années de souffrances et de fatigue. Le jeune garçon avait quelques potions à prendre pour booster son corps et devait apprendre à distinguer quand il lui fallait du repos. Mais à part ça il était vibrant de vie et d'amour. Et c'était assez.

Entre les moments de détentes et de famille il y avait les visites de ses amis, y compris Neville qui avait su convaincre sa grand-mère sévère. Mais peut-être avait-elle été convaincue quand elle avait rencontré un jeune devin avec son cercle d'amies et alliées ? Et peut-être ce jeune devin était-il la raison pour laquelle Neville avait non pas la baguette magique de son père mais celle qui l'avait choisi lui dans le magasin d'Olivander.

En tout cas Neville, Hermione et Drago était des visiteurs fréquents. Une ou deux fois ils avaient envahis le manoir des Malefoys mais Narcissa était très occupée avec son mari et un cercle limité de mangemorts à organiser le futur retour de leur maître.

Arthur était le plus souvent en charge des trois enfants et puisqu'il avait décidé de prendre des vacances d'été chaque année que son fils serait à Poudlard il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ce qui était parfait pour tout le monde.

Au cœur de ces complots Arthur donnait juste quelques conseils ou adressait quelques doutes. Le reste il avait décidé était entièrement entre les mains des sorciers du mage noir. La seule intervention qu'il avait faite de tout l'été avait été pour s'accaparer l'un des elfes de maison de Lucius mais comme cet elfe était un peu fou le Lord Malefoy n'avait pas protesté.

Entre Arthur et l'elfe Dobby les trois enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains. Même Drago avait remarqué que son ancien elfe était plus heureux maintenant et faisait tout son possible pour être aussi sage qu'un jeune explorateur pouvait l'être.

Explorateur car les terres autour du petit manoir magique étaient vastes et au fil du temps le groupe découvrait de plus en plus d'espèces magiques qui faisaient leurs maisons dans les forêts, les plaines et les lacs proches. Arthur s'était assuré la possession d'une immense propriété délaissée qui aurait dans le futur servie pour la création d'un aéroport et de centre touristique. Une espèce de grand dôme enfermant une espèce de paradis pour vacanciers aurait pris place en ces lieux. Et même si c'était plus ou moins respectueux de la nature pourquoi gâcher le potentiel des lieux et le pouvoir de la dimension miroir et ne pas faire de l'endroit une réserve magique pour la préservation de créatures ? Après tout les sols aux mains des sorciers étaient très limités et beaucoup de terrains abandonnés après la mort d'une famille étaient retombés entre les mains des autorités moldues.

L'un des projets qu'Arthur avait lancé en parlant à quelques clientes était l'appropriation de terres magiques abandonnées en utilisant les tapisseries de familles pour retrouver la moindre propriété avec l'aide des gobelins.

Et puis l'acquisition des droits sur certaines créations magiques : comme celle des armoires à disparaître. Pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à créé des portails pour se rendre n'importe où dans le royaume magique d'Angleterre ? Arthur pouvait déjà imaginer la transformation des terres récupérées en petites villes avec une ville centrale qui contiendrait tous les bâtiments officiels tel que le ministère et toutes reliées entre elles grâce à la création de portails. Après tout s'il suffisait d'entrer dans une armoire et de faire un pas pour se retrouver dans un lieu différent pourquoi s'acharner à utiliser le réseau de cheminette ? S'il était une chose qu'Arthur voulait le plus changer c'était les moyens de transports. Surtout s'il y en avait un qui ne le faisait ni trébucher ni vomir !

Arthur n'avait jamais compris non plus pourquoi les bâtiments officiels et l'hôpital étaient centrés sur Londres. Il pouvait accepter l'idée de se cacher à découvert, le principe qui veut que si vous êtes en plein milieu d'une foule on vous verra moins. Mais la vérité était sans doute que les sorciers avaient voulu donner l'impression d'être sous le contrôle du gouvernement moldu en centralisant tout le gouvernement magique dans la même ville que le parlement moldu. Un moyen de ne pas inquiéter les moldus de la possibilité d'une rébellion sorcière ? En les ayant 'sous la main' les moldus ne perdaient pas de vue cette partie de la population. Il était pourtant temps de séparer les deux populations un peu plus. Avec l'évolution technologique dont Arthur avait été témoin il était nécessaire de s'écarter un peu plus des non magiques. Et de tenter de protéger la faune et la flore magique à dépit de pouvoir arrêter la dégradation de la nature par les mains de l'homme. Sur une petite échelle en sauvant ces forêts et en les cachant Arthur pourrait peut-être assurer que son fils respirerait plus longtemps un air sain. Tout était possible.

Le plus grand secret d'Arthur était possiblement le rassemblement de sorcières qui étaient passées du statut de clientes à alliées dans le but de réaliser dans l'ombre un remaniement total de leur gouvernement. Le jeune homme espérait que le retour de Voldemort lui permettrait de lancer le projet de déplacement du ministère et de la zone commerciale magique.

L'une de ses visions les plus récentes du futur laissait envisager qu'une séparation plus grande permettrait une meilleure intégration des enfants magiques nés de moldus. De ce qu'il avait pu voir si les jeunes générations n'avaient plus à se cacher parmi la foule le monde sorcier verrait sa première révolution d'invention depuis des centaines d'années. Les créations et évolutions seraient telles que leur monde en serait changé pour le meilleur. Alors oui, Arthur avait un projet et il déléguait un maximum parce que les sorcières étaient terriblement efficaces et le pouvoir qu'elles avaient sur les mâles de leurs familles était effrayant. Et de cette manière Arthur pouvait être un père de famille à la maison tout un été durant.

Prise de contrôle du monde sorcier à part, la vie s'écoulait et avec le basilic dédié à la protection des horcruxes l'année à venir devrait être tout aussi calme. Pas de pétrification, ni d'héritier de serpentard. Et avec un peu de manipulation de la part de Severus avec l'aide de Minerva pas de professeur lockhart non plus. Ce qui était très rassurant pour l'avenir des enfants de Poudlard. Et surtout pour Harry parce qu'Arthur ne laisserait jamais son fils entre les mains de ce faussaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 8**

* * *

NA :** Les chapitres seront plus long vers la fin ? Je crois ? J'ai été soudainement inspirée à la toute fin mais je n'ai pas regardé la longueur de ce que j'écrivais. Bizarre mais l'histoire me paraissait plus longue. Peut-être parce que je me suis forcée à la faire avancée pendant plusieurs années, un chapitre après l'autre.**

* * *

Les vacances d'été, avec un grand effort pour que Severus soit le plus présent possible entre ses diverses responsabilités que lui ne pouvait déléguer à personne d'autre, avaient été un temps de découvertes et d'apprentissage. Les enfants avaient passé l'été entier à apprendre tout des créatures qu'ils découvraient et à passer du temps entre amis en même temps. Ce n'était pas si différent des études à Poudlard à part qu'ils devraient retourner dans des salles de classes au lieu d'être en plein air.

Le jour de la reprise alors qu'Arthur guidait Harry, Hermione, Neville et Drago vers le train, ayant gardé le groupe entier ces derniers jours à la demande de leurs gardiens respectifs, il découvrit par accident pourquoi Augusta Londubat avait du lui confier Neville en urgence. C'est en passant près d'une assemblée de cheveux roux qu'il entendit Molly Weasley se plaindre du chaos qu'avait causé un mystérieux voleur au ministère ce qui avait forcé son mari à passer ces derniers jours sur place à essayer de trouver ce qui avait été volé. Et il était ridicule que les journaux n'en parlent pas puisque le voleur avait été effectivement chassé avant d'avoir pu prendre quoi que ce soit.

Les contradictions dans ce qu'elle disait étaient telles qu'Arthur Matheo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait à voix haute de ce qui apparaissait être un secret que le ministère ne voulait pas dévoiler et comment pouvait-elle penser que rien n'avait été volé si justement son mari et un grand nombre de sorciers avaient été appelés en renfort (puisque Narcissa, Lucius, Augusta et quelques autres de ses amis et clients avaient été très absent ces derniers jours) pour chercher ce qui avait été volé. Ils ne chercheraient rien si les sorts de détection autour du ministère n'avaient pas annoncé la sortie sans permission d'un objet appartement au ministère.

La situation était très étrange puisqu'un tel événement n'était arrivé ni dans le monde d'Arthur ni dans les visions d'Harry.

Il restait à voir si ce mystère représentait un danger pour les plans d'Arthur et la sécurité d'Harry ou si au contraire cela les renforcerait.

En attendant il décida de laisser derrière lui la famille Weasley qui attirait déjà pas mal l'attention et mena ses charges vers le train. À peine avait-il finit de léviter les coffres en haut des marches qu'un impact sur l'arrière de ses jambes failli le faire tomber. Les enfants le retinrent et quand il se retourna il trouva une toute jeune fille aux cheveux blonds emmêlés et aux yeux bleus protubérants. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et ses yeux étaient plus encrés dans le moment présent qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Il ne pouvait pas être surpris de sa présence ni de l'air approbateur qu'elle affichait en l'observant avec ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une grande affection. Elle le connaissait, savait tous ses secrets sans que personne ne lui ait rien dit.

'Merci' lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour ce merci et cette raison se tenait non loin d'elle. Une femme qui lui ressemblait grandement, bien que Luna ait hérité beaucoup plus de l'apparence de son père. Il y avait juste ces traits du visage, ce contour de pommette, ce quelque chose qui disait qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Cette femme qu'Arthur avait pris le temps de sauver en envoyant l'une de ses clientes à la rescousse. Après tout qui de mieux qu'Amélia Bones pour porter secours à Pandora en temps et en heure. Amélia n'avait jamais dit à Pandora ce qui l'avait emmenée à venir dans la maison des Lovegood alors qu'elle aurait du être au travail. Ou du moins elle lui avait donné une excuse.

Mais ici et maintenant Arthur avait devant lui une Luna de onze ans qui savait qui en vérité avait sauvé sa mère.

Arthur sourit à l'enfant et lui présenta fils et amis avant de les pousser tous vers le train tout en faisant connaissance avec Pandora.

C'était une magnifique journée qui commençait, et une année qui serait toute aussi belle.

Après quelques minutes à échanger adresses de cheminée et autres informations qu'on se donne entre parents dont les enfants deviennent amis, les adultes se séparèrent.

Arthur repassa devant la famille Weasley remarquant avec amusement que Molly n'avait toujours pas lâché ses enfants dans la nature et que les jumeaux tentaient en vain de s'échapper.

Le sorcier rigola et continua son chemin. Il avait quelques heures à tuer avant de rejoindre époux et fils à Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 9 Ou le cliffhanger hyper court

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 9**

* * *

NA :** Mon premier cliffhanger hyper court ! Je suis fière de moi. Et je crois que j'ai mangé trop de dattes en déssert et que le sucre me monte à la tête... Oups.**

* * *

Peut-être que dire que l'année à venir serait plus tranquille sans les dangers qu'avait connu Arthur dans sa jeunesse était un rien présomptueux. Pour une fois qu'Arthur avait totalement confiance en lui, ses actions pour changer les choses ainsi qu'en ceux à qui il avait confié nombreux de ces changements...

C'était peut-être le destin ?

Toujours est-il qu'Arthur profitait d'un week-end au calme dans les appartements de son mari le professeur, les enfants ayant décidés de finir tous leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait déjà été pris de vertiges dans sa jeunesse aussi la différence était immense avec ce qu'il vivait à ce moment précis : la pièce entière tournait et tournait et tournait. Le haut et le bas, la gauche et la droite, plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout tanguait et virevoltait à une vitesse grandissante ne lui laissant même pas le temps de ressentir le début d'une nausée avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol... inconscient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte qui s'ouvre, des bruits de pas, un soupir et puis plus rien.


	10. Chapter 10

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 10**

* * *

NA :** toujours trop de sucre dans le sang. Mais le chapitre est enfin plus long...**

* * *

Severus et de nombreux sorciers avaient été appelés en renfort au ministère de la magie. L'objet volé n'avait toujours pas été trouvé et après plusieurs mois quelqu'un avait semblait-il finit par identifier ce qui avait été emporté hors des protections du ministère sans l'accord des autorités.

C'était pour annoncer la trouvaille que tous s'étaient réunis dans la salle d'assemblée du Magenmagot. Seuls les sorciers liés au ministère ou tout organisme officiels, y compris l'école des sorciers, avaient passés ces derniers mois à chercher. C'était pour cela que Severus et tous les professeurs étaient présents. Dumbledore devaient arriver plus tard, ayant du mener des aurors pour assurer la sécurité de l'école et des élèves avant de pouvoir s'absenter. Après tout laisser une école sans la surveillance d'un seul adulte était la pire idée qui soit au monde. Les aurors pouvaient remplacer les professeurs pour la journée à venir alors que les professeurs ne pouvaient s'abstenir d'être présent lors d'une assemblée d'une aussi grande importance.

Cependant cinq minutes après ce qui était le temps prévu pour le début de cette séance extraordinaire un auror au visage tuméfié et couvert de sang s'engouffra par la porte ouverte. Il était essoufflé et tremblant, ses yeux grands ouverts et une expression d'un choc extrême lui donnaient un air hagard. Un silence s'abattit sur la foule de sorciers et sorcières avant qu'Amélia Bones ne s'avance d'un pas précipité vers l'auror.

'Armand, que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez censé prendre poste à Poudlard.'

Severus quitta immédiatement sa chaise dans les gradins, suivi de près par ses collègues. Si c'était l'un des aurors que Dumbledore devait mener à l'école...

'Dumbledore est devenu fou !' S'écria l'auror. 'Nous étions à peine arrivés qu'il a utilisé la magie des barrières pour nous paralyser. Au début j'ai cru qu'il avait détecté quelque chose d'anormal mais il a sorti sa baguette et jeté un sort à Gontrand. Et... il y avait tellement de sang ! Dumbledore a manipulé le sang et les runes des protections de l'école pour activer une nouvelle barrière. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais tout d'un coup tous les aurors avec moi ce sont mis à hurler et à... fondre... leurs corps... c'était comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'un feu intense alors qu'il n'y avait rien.'

'Et vous ?' Demanda Amélia d'une voix serrée.

'Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que je n'était plus paralysé et que je ne souffrais pas comme les autres. J'étais le dernier de la file. Quand nous avons passé le grillage d'entrée j'ai cru voir quelque chose sur le bord du chemin et j'ai reculé pour mieux voir. J'étais trop près des protections pour apparaître alors j'ai voulu m'enfuir en courant. Mais Dumbledore a réalisé ce qui se passait et...' L'auror avait l'air totalement désorienté et incrédule. 'S'il n'avait pas été engagé dans la manipulation des barrières, dans la magie de l'école... je serais mort.' Finit l'homme.

Minerva McGonnagal s'avança, l'air sévère d'un professeur qui affronte un élève belliqueux.

'J'ai besoin de voir ce dont vous avez été témoin. Chaque seconde de ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant !' C'était un ordre.

Amélia Bones pris la direction des opérations, assurant que tous ceux qui devaient voir les souvenirs de l'auror puissent le faire. En moins d'un quart d'heure l'assemblée de sorciers fut divisée en plusieurs groupes.

Les défenseurs qui devaient assurer un périmètre de sécurité autour des barrières de Poudlard furent envoyés sur le champs. Ils devaient empêcher quiconque d'approcher de la magie des protections au cas où Dumbledore ait changé leur nature au point d'attaquer tous ceux qui entreraient en contact. Une partie du groupe serait dirigée vers la forêt pour prévenir les centaures et avec leur aide protéger les créatures.

Le groupe de prévention qui devait bloquer les accès à Pré-Au-Lard et faire en sorte que la population de la ville se réfugie à l'intérieur des bâtiments était aussi parti très vite.

Il ne restait plus à la fin que le groupe d'arrière-garde qui devait gérer la crise depuis le ministère, fermer les cheminettes, rediriger les portoloins, fermer les frontières pour ne pas avoir à un plus s'occuper des arrivées aux points de transports internationaux. Les radios sorcières furent contactées pour passer un message du ministère et demander à la population de quitter tout lieu public et retourner dans la sécurité des maisons et appartements. Pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une école contenant le plus grands trésor du monde magique, les enfants, il fallait que rien d'autre ne vienne détourner leur attention.

Quant au pourquoi Amélia était celle qui dirigeait tout : le ministre s'était évanoui. Et après lui la commandante des forces de l'ordre prenait le contrôle.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir confirmer avec leurs propres yeux ce qu'avait annoncé l'auror que le dernier groupe se mit en route.

Les attaquants : ceux qui devraient tout faire pour entrer dans Poudlard.

Parmi tous ces groupes il y avait des employés du ministère, des membres du Magenmagot et leurs époux ou épouses, les professeurs de Poudlard, quelques guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, des aurors dont on avait augmenté le nombre en rappelant les retraités dont la santé le permettait. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières menant ou faisant parti de ces groupes avaient leurs enfants à Poudlard. Le monde magique Anglais n'était après tout pas si grand.

Les enseignants, Minerva, Filius, Severus et les autres étaient en duo avec des aurors pour mener les attaquants aux plusieurs points d'entrées du château. Chacun des groupes comptaient 10 attaquants plus le duo meneur. Les points d'entrées étaient des portes cachées dans les murs qui entouraient le parc de Poudlard ou même des ouvertures dans les barrières magiques là où rien ne séparait forêt et parc.

Minerva avait pris sur elle de passer par la grille d'entrée, en vue directe des fenêtres du bureau du directeur. Elle espérait qu'en la voyant dans ce groupe de sorciers Dumbledore changerait les barrières de façon à ne pas la blesser.

Mais très vite ce dernier espoir qu'elle avait, ce dernier brin de confiance auquel elle s'était accrochée, fut éradiqué. Elle avait transfiguré l'une des épingles de son chignon en hérisson et l'avait guidé vers la grille afin que la créature teste la barrière. Mais à la seconde ou l'animal transfiguré avait touché la magie de l'école les runes de la barrière s'étaient activées et avaient dévoré la magie qui avait transformé le hérisson, ne laissant sur le sol qu'une épingle dont le métal avait fondu.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard aucun des 10 sorciers n'avait trouvé de moyen de passer la grille. Et une heure plus tard, après avoir fait appel aux briseurs de sorts de Gringotts, tous durent se résoudre au fait que seul quelqu'un du même pouvoir que le directeur pourrait désactiver les runes.

Tous les groupes d'attaquants étaient revenus au point d'entrée de départ. Severus et Lucius s'étaient écartés pour discuter, se demandant si Voldemort aurait le pouvoir de combattre les runes que Dumbledore avait ajouté aux barrières. Le soucis étant que s'ils faisaient appel à lui alors le directeur de Poudlard risquait d'en profiter pour manipuler la situation de façon à révéler que Voldemort était en vie et faire croire aux gens qu'il était responsable de ce qui se passait.

À quelques secondes de décider que leurs enfants étaient trop précieux pour se préoccuper de maintenir le silence sur Voldemort un grand cri s'éleva près de la grille du château.

'Non !'

Minerva et Amélia s'étaient retournées à temps pour voir l'auror qui avait hurlé s'apprêter à toucher la barrière. De l'autre côté des runes une fillette aux cheveux blonds avait le pied levé prête à traverser la limite de la grille.

Comme au ralenti la jambe de l'enfant continua son avancée, l'auror se retrouva à un cheveu des runes.

Et puis la jeune fille traversa les runes et toute étonnée tomba dans les bras tendus de l'auror, le faisant trébucher en arrière et lui épargnant le danger qui accompagnait tout contact avec les runes.

Severus jura longuement, son cœur comme serré par un poing, et s'avança à grande enjambée.

'Luna.' Fit-il d'une voix roque. Avant de saisir l'enfant par les épaules et de l'aider à relever. 'Comment es-tu passée ?'

Luna pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Ses grands yeux largement ouverts et curieux.

'J'ai marché ?'

Des toussotements pour camoufler des rires parfois hystériques dans la foule.

Et puis la voix d'un tout jeune sorcier, l'un des apprentis briseurs de sorts de Gringotts. William Weasley qui avait accompagné son maître d'études en apprenant qu'il y avait un danger à l'école où ses frères et sa sœur se trouvaient.

'Les runes ont été dessinées et activées avec la mort des aurors. Est-il possible qu'elles gèrent les conditions qui faisaient des ces hommes et femmes des aurors en particulier ? La magie d'un adulte capable de se transformer en animagus, d'apparaître et autres conditions qui ne correspondrait en aucun point à un enfant de l'âge de Luna ?'

À ce moment précis Luna dansa hors des mains du professeur Rogue et repassa de l'autre côté des runes. Puis elle dansa à nouveau du côté des adultes, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

'Ça marche !' S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Puis elle pris un air étonné : 'Pourquoi ? Personne d'autre ne peut passer ?'

Severus qui était à deux doigts de se frapper le front en désespoir de cause aperçu Lucius et plusieurs membres respectés de leur société se frappant aussi le front et s'arrêta à temps. Puis prenant une profonde respiration il se tourna vers Luna.

'Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose de très important. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?' Il resta doux avec elle. Depuis le début de l'année elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son fils et ses amis et le groupe d'enfants se réunissait souvent dans ses appartements de professeurs. Ce n'est pas que Luna était fragile mais Severus avait vu plus d'une fois Arthur et Harry la serrer dans leurs bras avec la tendresse d'un parent ou d'un frère. Et Severus lui-même était devenu très protecteur après avoir du gérer avec Filius harassement dont elle était la victime dans la maison des Serdaigles.

'mmm.' Acquiesça l'enfant.

'Bien. Du va devoir trouver Harry et lui expliquer que tous les adultes sont bloqués à l'extérieur de l'école et qu'il y a un grand danger dedans. Vous allez devoir réunir tous les préfets et emmener tous les élèves en petits groupes jusqu'à nous. Par ordre des plus jeunes aux plus vieux.'

'Les premières années d'abord. Les septièmes en dernier ?' S'assura Luna.

'Oui. Précise bien aux préfets qu'ils doivent s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne touche les runes sur la barrière activée à l'entrée. Ils devront tous passer un petit test avant de traverser. Dit leur que la barrière est dangereuse. C'est très important.'

Luna hocha la tête puis, avant que quiconque puisse réagir elle courut vers l'école laissant les adultes la suivre des yeux avec inquiétude.

'Et s'ils ont peur et qu'ils courent vers la barrière mais qu'ils correspondent à l'une des conditions ?' Demanda Amélia. 'Nous avons déjà eu des jeunes qui devenaient animagus avant la fin de leurs études.'

Minerva se pinça le nez puis retira une autre épingle de son chignon et la transfigura en un tableau noir sur lequel elle grava l'instruction : NE PASSEZ PAS LA BARRIÈRE MAGIQUE SOUS PEINE DE MORT.

'Quelles sont les chances que quelqu'un décidé de passer malgré ça ?' Demanda quelqu'un.

Minerva plaça le tableau en plein milieu du chemin, à un millimètre de la barrière puis se positionna d'un côté du tableau pour bloquer toute tentative d'élèves trop effrayés pour rester raisonnables. Elle avait transformé une autre épingle en un long batton, prête à lui faire traverser la barrière pour démontrer aux enfants qui arriveraient le danger présent.

Severus copia sa collègue et vint se placer du côté opposé.

Une heure d'attente était longue mais pas surprenante. Les adultes avaient vu plusieurs têtes passer par les fenêtres du château, sans aucun doute pour vérifier que ce que Luna disait était vrai. Puis petit à petit les têtes s'étaient déplacées. D'étage en étage, en descendant. Observant à la fois le parc, la grille lointaine du château (le sortilège pour voir loin était facile à utiliser pour les élèves les plus âgés) ainsi que la porte d'entrée de Poudlard qui était fermée.

À savoir si la porte était fermée à clé ou même par un sort ? C'était là la plus grand inquiétude.

Après cette longue heure soudain une fenêtre s'ouvrit au rez-de chaussée. Dans l'une des rares salles de classes de l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard un groupe de tout jeunes élèves accompagnés d'un plus âgé étaient sorti et se dirigeait vers la grille au pas de course.

Arrivés assez près pour voir le tableau le groupe ralenti et l'élève en charge, un septième année griffondor passa devant.

'Professeur.' Fit-il d'une voix inquiète. Tournant son regard vers Minerva et attendant ses instructions.

'J'ai besoin que chacun d'entre vous prenne un brin d'herbe et le transforme en suivant mes indications. C'est quelque chose de très facile mais j'ai besoin de la magie que vous mettrait dans la transformation pour savoir si vous pouvez passer les runes qui volent dans l'espace devant moi sans danger. D'accord ?' Finit-elle calmement.

Les petites têtes hochèrent timidement.

Il fallut un quart d'heure pour la simple transfiguration du brin d'herbe en petite hélice et cinq minutes de plus pour les faire voler une par une à travers la barrière. Pour vérifier si le test était bon le septième année fit la transfiguration. Mais alors que les hélices des premières années passèrent sans problème la sienne brûla.

'Vous avez votre diplôme d'apparition Hécart ?' Vérifia Severus.

'Oui professeur.'

'Trouvez un moyen de prévenir tous les élèves que quiconque sait apparaître, est un animagus ou est magiquement adulte ne pourra pas passer. Il va vous falloir vous réfugier quelque part tous ensemble et bloquer toutes les entrées. Et avant ça passer par les cuisines pour avoir un stock au cas ou vous soyez bloqués trop longtemps. Et..'

'Je sais professeur. Nous mettrons en place autant de mesures possible pour ceux qui resterons dans l'école. Je vous le promet.' Interrompit Hécart.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il souhaitait faire pour ses élèves. Se retrouver incapable d'aider plus était terrible.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi. Groupes d'enfants par groupes d'enfants. D'abord les premières années. Puis les secondes.

Il y avait eu un moment de panique pour Severus quand Harry était arrivé avec tous ses amis et un troisième année. Leur groupe trop différent de ceux qui étaient passés avant eux. Ils n'étaient que 6 et non dix : Hermione, Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Neville et le troisième année. L'élève à peine plus vieux d'un an que les autres s'était avancé en tremblant soutenu de chaque côté par Blaise et Neville. Une fois la barrière franchit l'un des guérisseurs avait du donner une potion calmante au jeune homme.

C'est là que les attaquants avaient appris que l'élève avait vu Dumbledore faisant léviter le corps inconscient d'Arthur Matheo-Rogue dans les couloirs. Si ce n'avait été que ça l'élève s'en serait sorti sans problème mais à ce moment précis où les deux c'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir Dumbledore avait été en train de marmonner et ce qu'avait entendu le garçon avait été suffisant pour que Dumbledore l'enferme dans un placard après avoir dit : 'Je m'excuse mon garçon mais c'est pour le bien de tous.'

Depuis le début de cette journée infernale Severus n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'Arthur sortirait avec possiblement le dernier groupe d'étudiants capable de passer la barrière pour au moins voir entre adultes ce qui pouvait être fait pour protéger les élèves à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Arthur n'aurait pas pu passer la barrière non plus mais il serait venu, pour rassurer Severus, pour recevoir des instructions pour assurer la sécurité des élèves qui resteraient coincés, pour s'assurer que leur fils soit bien sorti.

Mais Dumbledore avait capturé Arthur. Et même en réunissant tous leurs pouvoirs... Severus se calma alors. Un bras autour des épaules de son fils il se tourna vers Amélia.

'D'abord nous sortons tous les élèves qui peuvent passer puis nous trouvons un moyen de rassembler toute notre magie collectivement pour briser les runes. Si aucun d'entre nous n'est assez puissant peut-être que si nous trouvons comment unir notre magie à tous nous pourront vaincre ces runes.'

'Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour ça au département des mystères.' Ronchonna Alastor Maugrey. 'Je peux y aller et demander. Les langues-de-Plombs seraient aux anges de pouvoir tester quelque chose comme ça.'

Le vieil auror n'avait pas tord. Les langues-de-plombs n'hésiteraient pas à aider pour sauver les enfants mais si en plus ils pouvaient tester une théorie comme l'unification des magies pour briser un sortilège... Même les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts n'avaient jamais tenté quelque chose comme ça. La magie de chaque sorcier avait toujours était unique à chacun alors les unir ?

De nombreuses heures plus tard Tous ceux qui avaient pu être évacués l'avaient été. Les autres, en grande majorité des septièmes années avec quelques sixièmes et trois plus jeunes qui avaient commencés en secret à apprendre comment devenir animagi, s'étaient réfugiés dans un couloir secret du rez-de-chaussée transformé en dortoir provisoire avec l'aide des elfes de maison de l'école.

Le seul lien auquel obéissaient les elfes était celui qu'ils avaient avec Poudlard. Ils ne répondaient au directeur que parce que celui-ci dirigeait toute l'école mais si le directeur était désavoué par l'âme de Poudlard alors...

Et Poudlard s'était empressée de couper tout accès qu'avait Dumbledore à la magie de l'école. Malheureusement Poudlard ne pouvait rien faire contre les runes que Dumbledore avait créé et renforcé avec les sacrifices humains des aurors plus tôt dans la journée.

En attendant l'âme de l'école protégerait les élèves restant. Alors l'école avait déplacé ces murs pour fermer tout accès au dortoir secret, ne laissant que les fenêtres menant à l'extérieur pour assurer une arrivée d'air. S'il arrivait un moment où le danger se rapprochait les fenêtres seraient aspirées par les murs magiques et l'air serait fourni par une arrivée d'air différente.

Les elfes étaient en charge de la nourriture et du bien-être des enfants (jeunes adultes mais enfants pour une école qui avait vu des centaines d'années passer). Les cuisines étaient elles aussi emmurées et les elfes voyageaient d'un endroit à l'autre avec leur magie personnelle.

Quant à Dumbledore. Il était tellement occupé dans sa tour d'ivoire qu'il ne réalisa jamais qu'une majorité des étudiants s'était échappée et que ceux qui restaient étaient hors de sa portée.

Dumbledore avait après tout beaucoup trop à faire pour le bien de tous pour trouver le temps de se préoccuper de ceux dont il avait eu la charge.


	11. Chapter 11

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 11**

* * *

NA :** ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Dumbledore (il y a des histoires superbes avec lui). Cette fin d'histoire c'est juste écrite comme ça.**

* * *

Arthur se força à rester immobile, les yeux fermés et l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'on lui faisait du mal. Il avait espéré que son arrivée dans ce monde l'aurait libéré de toute souffrance mais ce n'était évidemment qu'un rêve qu'il avait eu.

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Après un temps indéterminé la voix du directeur le fit sursauter.

''Je n'aurai jamais pu accomplir ce que nous allons créer ensemble aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas existé Arthur. Quelle était la chance pour que je découvre cette menace terrible en même temps qu'entrait dans l'école le seul être capable de m'aider à nous sauver ?''

''Quelle menace ?'' Demanda Arthur dans un soufflement de douleur.

''C'est vrai que je vous ait rien dit !' S'écria Dumbledore.

Arthur gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas le moment de croiser le regard d'une des personnes qui pouvaient extraire tous ses secrets juste en plongeant dans ses yeux. Pas alors qu'il était trop faible et sous l'effet d'une potion si puissante.

''C'est l'année de votre entrée à Poudlard que je suis tombé par hasard sur le plus grand danger que connaîtra jamais le monde magique. Je cherchais un moyen de retrouver Harry Potter quand j'ai finalement pensé à regarder dans le livre des âmes. Je ne devrai pas vous en parler parce que c'est l'un des plus grands secrets du ministère mais je suis certain que le gouvernement comprendrait. Après tout vous êtes le cœur pour nous sauver.''

''Je croyais que Potter était notre sauveur ?'' S'empressa de demander Arthur avant du le directeur ne puisse continuer sa diatribe. C'était peut-être le moment de gagner un peu de temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait venir le sauver lui pour une fois.

''Potter nous sauvera de Tom dés que je l'aurai trouvé et mis en place pour qu'il puisse le faire. Mais cette menace ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fait Tom ou ses mignons mais leurs actions ont créé quelque chose de terrible.''

Arthur avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le vieil homme d'un air incrédule mais il se retint à temps. Après tout Dumbledore ne savait pas que les Mangemorts et Voldemort étaient entièrement concentrés au retour d'un Tom sain d'esprit. Aucun d'eux n'avait le temps de créer ce qui semblait causer une telle horreur chez le directeur.

''Le livre des âmes est connecté à la magie primaire de ce monde. Personne ne sait qui l'a fabriqué mais il existe depuis plus longtemps que Merlin lui-même. Et il donne au ministère les noms et informations de tout être magique au monde. Et quand je dis monde c'est bien qu'il ne se limite pas à l'Angleterre. Les autres pays essayent depuis des siècles d'en obtenir légalement la garde à tour de rôle mais comme le livre est apparut en Angleterre et n'a jamais été changé de place le risque de le détruire en le bougeant retient toute tentative illégale de le prendre. Il ne reste plus aux civilisations magiques extérieures à l'Angleterre que la solution des tribunaux. Mais le fait que personne n'arrive à comprendre la protections autour du livre rend même cette solution inefficace. Aucun tribunal n'acceptera jamais un changement de gardien. Il y trop d'inconnu autour de ce trésor.''

''Si personne ne peut le toucher alors quelle est son utilité ?'' Coupa Arthur.

''oh ! Personne ne peut le toucher mais il s'active au son nos voix. Il suffit de lui demander des informations pour que les pages tournent au résultat voulu. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai cherché Harry Potter en demandant au livre. Il aurait du me donner son adresse, son état et beaucoup plus encore.'' Albus s'arrêta de parler, les yeux dans le vague.

''Albus ?'' Demanda Arthur. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il appellerai l'autre homme aussi familièrement. Mais il ne pouvait penser continuellement à l'autre homme en tant que Dumbledore, cela devenait lassant. Dans sa tête il était le vieux sorcier, le directeur, Albus et bien d'autres choix moins savoureux... moins respectables. Alors 'Albus' était acceptable car Arthur n'osait pas imaginer comment l'homme réagirait aux insultes qu'Arthur gardait toujours u plus profond de ses pensées.

Son aîné ne réagit pas. Immobile. L'esprit partit si loin qu'Arthur espérait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Le silence s'étendit et Arthur en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Fumseck dormait toujours et Arthur réalisa que Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu à sa question au début de leur discussion. Le phénix dormait trop profondément pour que ce soit naturel. Alors quelle en était la raison ? Fumseck aurait-il tenté d'interrompre ce qui se passait ?

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que se poser des questions dans cette attente qui se prolongeait. Ou peut-être devrait-il dormir ? Pour préserver ses forces ?

Le corps du directeur se tourna vers lui et Arthur baissa vivement la tête. Une main vint tapoter ses cheveux doucement.

''Je vais bien mon garçon. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.' Où en étions-nous ?'' Dumbledore regarda une seconde vers la grande fenêtre et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. ''C'est bien, les élèves semblent s'amuser dans le parc. Cela me rend heureux de les voir si joyeux et actifs.''

La magie de Poudlard s'appuya soudainement de toute ses forces sur la peau d'Arthur et le jeune sorcier ressenti une urgence terrible. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il attira l'attention du vieil homme.

''Le livre ne vous a pas montré où trouver Harry Potter ?''

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui avec ce léger sourire de grand-père rassurant que lui avait donné la vue des élèves à l'extérieur. Le sourire s'effaça lentement faisant place à une grande tristesse.

''Le livre s'est ouvert et les feuilles ont tournées, toutes blanches.''

''Est-ce que ça a une signification ?'' Demanda Arthur en faisant bien attention de ne pas parler plus de Harry sans quoi il pouvait risquer de dévoiler son secret.

''Sans doute. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle. S'il était mort les pages auraient été noires. Mais jamais auparavant le livre n'a affiché des pages entièrement blanches. Une écriture ou des dessins visibles ou bien troubles mais pas une page blanche.''

Dumbledore allait se retourner vers la fenêtre alors Arthur le questionna à nouveau.

''Vous avez tout tenté ?''

''Tout.'' Déclara Albus, toute son attention sur le jeune homme. ''Et c'est l'une de ces tentatives qui m'a permis de mettre à jour la plus grande menace sur notre monde.''

''Quelle est-elle ?'' C'était la deuxième fois qu'Arthur posait cette question.

''La fin de la magie sur terre.''

Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

''Pardon ?''

Dumbledore le regarda tristement.

''Mais tout ira bien. Une fois que le cercle sera activé vous me direz comment tout régler.''

Arthur arrêta de respirer.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de faire parler un devin sur ses visions. Un seul moyen qui permettait de diriger avec une demande précise ces mêmes visions et de faire en sorte que le devin dise tout de ce qu'il voyait en même temps qu'il le voyait.

La situation venait de prendre un tournant encore plus effrayant.


	12. Chapter 12

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 12**

* * *

NA :** Je crois bien que cette histoire est en effet plus courte. Et mon oreille droite siffle depuis quelques minutes (ce n'est pas bon signe tout ça).**

* * *

Il devait y avoir un moyen. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe. L'esprit agité d'Arthur l'empêcha de voir l'approche lente du directeur de Poudlard.

''Allons mon garçon. Je sais que c'est un tabou des devins mais vous comprenez que c'est pour le bien de tous. Si nous ne le faisons pas alors la magie disparaîtra.''

Et de venir s'agenouiller devant sa victime et de peigner les cheveux d'Arthur avec ses doigts âgés.

Et Arthur, tremblant de réelle terreur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Une potion de vérité, un cercle tabou, un bloc sur sa magie qui allait le tuer. Tout pourvu qu'il ne dévoile rien du secret de son fils ! Que Gaïa et Magie ait pitié de lui !

Arthur n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Pas depuis des années, depuis que son fils était en sécurité et en bonne santé, pas depuis qu'Arthur s'était marié à l'homme le plus impossible qui soit.

Sur les murs autour des deux hommes les portraits s'agitaient, incapable de quitter leurs tableaux après que le directeur les ait ensorcelés. Voir les horreurs que commettait celui qui aurait du protéger cette école... et ne pouvoir rien faire.

Ils n'avaient pas pu agir pour sauver Argus d'une mort pour laquelle il n'avait vraiment pas été aussi volontaire que l'avait imaginé Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir pour prévenir le reste des habitants de l'école. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour sauver ce jeune homme qui se retrouvait prisonnier et au cœur de tabous si monstrueux que le monde magique entier les avait bannis de tous les livres. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu avoir accès à un tel savoir ? Comment en était-il arrivé à de tels extrêmes ? Magie elle-même refuserait de telles actions même si elles étaient accomplies pour la sauver d'une fin assurée.

Dumbledore soupira. Il pouvait laisser l'autre homme à sa peine. Après tout les plus grands sacrifices sont fait dans le sang et les larmes. S'il ne pouvait soulager le sacrifice au moins il pouvait respecter sa douleur.

Il était temps de commencer.

Albus se plaça à l'extérieur du cercle, contournant le fauteuil de pierre pour se tenir lui-même dos à la porte d'entrée mais face au dos d'Arthur. Puis il piqua un doigt de chaque main avec son couteau et laissa tomber l'arme tandis qu'il levait ses bras pour que les paumes de ses mains viennent se poser sur la tête secouée de sanglots. Les deux points de sang, un à chaque main, devaient servir de guide de ses pensées vers l'âme du devin.

''Dis la vérité, sauve la magie, rends nous les nés moldus qui disparaissent année après année.''

Durant un instant le temps s'arrêta. Arthur se figea alors même que son esprit s'élevait. Dumbledore immobile derrière lui ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne bougeait plus dans moment figé.

L'âme d'Arthur trembla en entendant l'écho des mots qui devaient guider ses visions. Les nés moldus ? Qui disparaissent ? Quel rapport avec sauver la magie ?

Une intense lumière s'échappa du cercle. Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû continuer à s' étendre jusqu'à la limite même des barrières runiques qu'Albus avait conçu et mis en place autour de Poudlard la réalité vibra et se décala. L'âme d'Arthur se sépara du temps figé et de son corps et se retrouva dans cet espace parallèle à tout ce qui se produisait dans le bureau.

Arthur observa la scène : son corps immobile, Dumbledore placé de telle manière à guider sa victime dans ses visions. Le cercle ensanglanté brillant d'une lumière condensée à quelques centimètres au-dessus des runes.

De là où il était, Arthur pouvait tout voir. Y compris le corps sans vie d'Argus placé de façon à bloquer la porte d'entrée. Et le chat qui avait suivi son maître dans la tombe. Et le couteau qui était tombé au sol...

la pointe dépassant d'un millimètre à peine dans le cercle, interrompant l'intention primaire de la magie de cette création tabou

'Ma plus belle intervention.' Fit une douce voix venant de partout autour de lui.

L'âme d'Arthur tourna et tourna sans rien voir d'autre que la scène figée.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva.

'Je suis tout. Je suis partout. Je suis la vie et l'énergie. Je suis Magie et je suis Naissance. Création et renouveau.'

La voix fit une pause.

'Et bien que j'ai pu déplacer de si peu la trajectoire du couteau, je ne peux bloquer le sort. Seulement le changer assez pour sauver le cœur.'

Le cœur ? pensa Arthur.

Le rire repris de plus belle.

'Ce que Dumbledore à fait de cette âme devant moi présente. Ce qu'il a créé en jetant son sortilège. En faisant ses choix.'

Arthur ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

'Toutes les pièces du puzzle ne sont pas encore en place. Le sortilège ne peut être retardé plus. Et les pièces s'assembleront grâce à lui.'

Le temps de cet espace parallèle pris comme une grande inspiration et à son expiration la magie brillante, vibrante, du cercle s'étira entièrement. Transportée dans cet espace à l'écart de la réalité. Arthur se retrouva entourée, son âme encerclée dans une tempête violente en puissance et en intention.

'Je suis désolée. Je ne peux stopper la douleur.'

Arthur hurla mais une âme ne fait pas de son. Le silence trembla pourtant sous la force de ce cri.

Puis des images commencèrent à apparaître, des visions venant de tous temps : passé, présent, futur.

Arthur se vit arriver dans ce monde, sortir de l'Univers Miroir et atterrir devant Harry. Adopter le jeune garçon, devenir père et gardien et protecteur.

Il vit l'attente pour un cœur. Le temps qui passait dans la souffrance et la peur. Mais dans l'espoir aussi.

Il vit l'accident qui avait pris la vie du donneur. Sa famille en peine et le choix qu'ils avaient fait de donner ce cœur.

La greffe et les soins. Les potions et le maître de potion.

La vie qui avance et surprend.

Harry qui courrait, Arthur qui riait, Severus qui regardait attendri.

Il y avait les clientes du devin, quelques clients masculins aussi qui avec le temps se faisaient plus nombreux. Mais c'était le cercle de femmes qui changeait tout.

D'une femme à l'autre, d'une action à une autre.

Ici celle qui aurait perdu son bébé avant même sa naissance.

Ici celle dont le mari ne votait jamais autrement que neutre à l'assemblée des sorciers mais qu'elle avait convaincu de refuser une loi.

Ici celle qui aurait donné naissance à un cracmol mais qui après un conseil d'Arthur avait eu un petit mage en devenir.

Ici celles qui prenaient le thé ensemble mais qui en rentrant chuchotaient à l'oreille de leurs époux.

Ici le groupe qui s'était réunis et avait pris rendez-vous avec les gobelins de la banque. Celles qui avaient commencé la plus grande métamorphose. Révélé grâce à eux des secrets. Changé année après année cette vague qui les aurait tous noyés mais qui lentement devenait à peine plus qu'une eau qui déborde à peine du lit de sa rivière.

Celles de qui naissaient de plus en plus de bébés magiques et de moins en moins de cracmols.

La raison pour ce changement, les secrets derrière tout. Des siècles entiers en arrière où le premier sort avait été jeté par quelqu'un qui avait des projets. Par quelqu'un qui voulait tellement rassembler le monde magique et celui non magique qu'il avait sacrifié l'avenir d'enfants dont la magie serait redirigée vers d'autres qui n'auraient jamais du devenir magiques.

Et pourtant Magie elle-même était intervenue. Changeant assez pour que ceux qui gagnaient cette magie volée n'était pas totalement nés du monde non magique. Pour qu'ils soient tous au moins descendants d'une de ses lignées. Détournant le rejet des cracmols pour en faire un renouveau de son pouvoir. Seuls ce de leurs sangs auraient ce don. Le retour de la magie volée à ceux à qui elle avait été volée.

Les tout premier non magiques qui avaient reçus la magie volée étaient morts depuis longtemps, rendus infertiles par ce pouvoir qui les rejetait depuis le début et incapable de survivre plus de quelques années. Des enfants morts jeunes ou des adultes qui n'auraient jamais d'enfants.

Une pierre jetée dans l'eau et qui fait des ondulations qui se propagent.

Dans le présent de moins en moins de nés moldus. Les descendants de cracmols devenant tous infertiles : le lien qu'ils avaient encore avec la Magie s'estompant à la demande ce celle-ci. Elle les laisserait vivre leur vie, adopter des non magiques, être heureux ou malheureux mais sans elle.

Elle pouvait changer cela maintenant parce que grâce à Arthur depuis quelques années plus aucune magie n'était volée. Grâce au pacte entre sorcières et gobelins. Grâce à ces femmes qui avaient accès à Sainte Mangouste et pouvais rediriger les femmes enceintes vers la banque pour un service médical nouveau qui permettait de voir si le bébé serait magique. Aucune sorcière ne voulait accoucher d'un cracmol alors un moyen de voir si le bébé serait magique ? Mais il ne fallait rien dire à personne. C'était un service donné uniquement après avoir signé un contrat de secret.

Pour effacer la connaissance qu'un jour il avait été possible de voler la magie. Pour empêcher un futur où un autre sorcier avec des projets tenterait l'inacceptable.

Moins et moins de cracmols. Plus et plus de sorciers et sorcières.

Plus et plus de terrains et maisons récupérées par le monde magique lorsqu'une lignée s'éteignait sans héritiers.

Des terrains rachetés discrètement aux autorités non magiques par des cracmols bien placés que leur famille avait contacté et à qui on avait donné le secret : cette vérité d'où leur magie était allée. Ces quelques cracmols qui avaient été contactés et avaient accepté d'aider sans contrepartie tandis que d'autres avaient vu leurs mémoires effacées parce qu'ils représentaient un danger envers le monde magique, ceux là avaient gardé le lien avec Magie et leurs enfants naîtraient magiques. Quand ces enfants seraient nés , eux et leurs parents entreraient à nouveau dans le monde des sorciers. L'honneur restauré et l'avenir assuré.

Petit à petit le monde magique grandirait, s'étendrait, se libérerait.

Comment ? Alors que la technologie grandissait au point de révéler sa présence aux non-magiques ?

Arthur vit ce moment présent exact : son âme tressautant de douleur dans le cocon de lumière et cet espace à l'écart, parallèle, séparé.

Et il entendit cette voit.

'un Don pour Mon Cœur. Le secret de la séparation, de la sécurité, de la vie au lieu de la survie.'

Pourquoi 'Son cœur' ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

Le futur s'afficha à nouveau.

Arthur penché au-dessus d'un berceau. Les yeux emplis d'amour. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et la voix de ce future lui qui s'élève heureuse : ''Déjà réveillé mon cœur. Tu veux voir ton grand-frère qui va nous rendre visite c'est ça ? Mais nous avons encore quelques heures avant qu'Harry arrive. L'université des mages ne le libère que dans quatre heure.'' Et d'une main tendre le futur Arthur Matheo-Rogue attrape la petite main potelée du bébé. ''Mon trésor.'' Sourit l'homme. ''Un frère professeur d'Université et un papa professeurs de Poudlard. Seras-tu un professeur aussi ? Non ?'' Le bébé gargouilla et une lumière vibrante et douce apparut autour de sa main avant de passer de lui à son père. Arthur rit à nouveau. ''Non toi tu seras comme moi. Mon petit devin. Celui qui après moi héritera le titre de Cœur de Magie. Son gardien jusqu'au prochain héritier. Certains de diront que c'est un titre lourd à porter. Mais je vais te dire un secret.''

Le futur Arthur se pencha au-dessus du berceau et murmura au bébé. ''C'est un cadeau secret entre Magie et Nous. Le Cœur c'est celui qui assure que Magie Sera Toujours Là. Pour des temps infinis et au delà. Une chaleur de renouveau et de vie. Une porte vers son amour et un bonheur pour nous. Tu la sens sa lumière : douce et tendre et joyeuse. Notre Bonheur et Notre Honneur.''

Le bébé gargouilla à nouveau.

Rire et joie, douceur, légèreté. Vibrante vie. Les seules larmes celles de la vie. Le Cœur c'est celui qu'on protège après tout. Et aucun être magique ne souhaitait que ce Cœur s'arrête car sans lui Magie elle-même les quitterait.

Dans le présent l'âme d'Arthur était enfin figée, la lumière du sort disparaissant. La douleur avait été écrasante mais dans cette dernière vision il y avait eu tant de joie que la fatigue et l'étonnement se mêlaient pour le maintenir immobile.

L'âme n'avait plus la force de se déplacer.

'Il est temps. Mon Cœur ne peut rester plus longtemps. Le retour sera douloureux aussi. Mon Cœur me guidera vers le Corps pour le libérer et le guérir.'

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Arthur vivrait ? Que sa magie serait libre ?

'Oui.'

Et un rire long et profond.

Et l'âme projetée vers la réalité. L'espace séparé ne reprenant pas sa place avec le réel mais restant tel quel et Arthur la porte de Magie vers le réel.

Magie suivait l'âme et la guidait en même temps. Et en l'espace d'une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité...

Âme et Corps furent réunis dans la douleur. Et Magie grava son lien dans tout son être faisant de lui et de ceux qu'il engendrerait un jour le Cœur éternel de Magie. La porte qui assurerait son éternité.

Avant de perdre conscience Arthur entendit la voix claire :

'Je t'ai attendu si longtemps Mon Cœur Mon Lien vers tous mes enfants. Comme ton enfant a attendu son cœur pour vivre, moi aussi je ne vivais pas vraiment sans toi. Transmet le secret de séparation. Préserve Notre Vie. Tes Enfants après Toi seront Mon Cœur Tout va bien maintenant. Dors.'

Arthur s'endormit.


	13. Chapter 13

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 13**

* * *

NA :** La fin va sembler abrupte mais quand je me force à écrire c'est moins complet et moins fluide que quand je suis inspirée tout du long. Néanmoins j'ai aimé cette fin. Épilogue au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

Poudlard tremblait. Du château au Parc et jusqu'à la forêt.

La terre secouait tout. L'air chatoyait d'une magie grandissante.

Le secret de l'Union de la magie de tous les sorciers. Celui que les langues-de-Plombs avaient potentiellement dans le départements des mystères ? Et bien il n'était possible que si Le Cœur de Magie les unissait tous. C'était ce que tous les écrits annonçaient. Des textes de philosophes, de chercheurs, de briseurs de sorts, de gobelins, de devins, de Centaures, de Loup-Garous, de Vélanes, de tellement d'êtres magiques que si tous disaient la même chose alors tous avaient raison.

Comment faire apparaître Ce Cœur ?

Personne n'avait la réponse.

À dépit d'autre solution ils pouvaient au moins tenter les premiers pas de l'Union de leurs magies. Et espérer que Le Cœur vienne à leur aide.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée. À un moment donné quand les derniers groupes d'enfants avaient traversé le parc quelqu'un avait aperçu Dumbledore regardant par la fenêtre. Pour on ne savait quelle raison il avait apparemment sourit et s'était retourné. Tous avait eu peur pourtant que ce ne soit qu'une tactique pour leur faire baisser leur garde.

Mais rien d'autre n'était arrivé.

Et puis une fois les enfants passés, et les autres élèves à l'intérieur de l'école mis en sécurité par Poudlard elle-même, les groupes de sorciers et sorcières s'étaient placés à intervalles réguliers et avaient commencés les premiers pas pour l'Union. Prêtant attention à chaque pas à suivre, à chaque condition à respecter, au moindre détail.

Le soleil était descendu mais le ciel brillait encore de sa présence.

Et puis tout d'un coup tout s'était mis à vibrer, à trembler, à bouger.

Ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre même si ça en avait l'intensité, c'était un mouvement de Magie. Un rassemblement de leurs pouvoirs et quelque chose d'elle les avait soudain liés les uns aux autres avec Elle. Une Union parfaite et autrefois impossible. Était-ce Ce fameux Cœur ? Cette douceur, cette vie, cette puissance ?

Et puis vint la peur. Quand une à une les barrières et protections tombèrent. Toutes... Y compris celles qui préservaient de la découverte par les moldus.

Pour une milliseconde avant que quelque chose se passe de tellement différent et inconnu.

L'espace entier sembla se décaler. Hors du temps et la réalité mais créant comme une autre réalité. Poudlard mais d'une manière ou d'une autre changée. À l'écart. Et puis des runes apparurent ajoutant protections après protections comme sous la main d'un artiste et d'un ingénieur. Tout était d'une beauté et d'une finesse experte.

Et une fois terminé chaque groupe respira l'un après l'autre comme sous l'effet d'une vague grandissante.

Et la magie d'Union s'effaça doucement les laissant tous plein de vie et d'énergie.

Alors seulement Severus, qui même après une telle expérience ne pouvait oublier que son époux était en danger, s'élança en avant. Et passa ces nouvelles protections. Ne sentant qu'une douce caresse rassurante de cette Nouvelle magie qui s'était installée après avoir détruit les runes de Dumbledore ainsi que toute autre protection préexistante.

Après lui d'autres le suivirent. Courant dans un élan commun. La seule séparation aux portes de l'école afin qu'une partie d'entre eux aillent secourir les jeunes gens que Poudlard avait caché.

Dans les couloirs les premiers portraits ne savaient rien et puis à la sortie d'un raccourci secret, le groupe grandissant de sorciers avait trouvé Severus près d'un portrait.

''Arthur semble aller bien. Ou du moins aussi bien qu'il peut après ce qui s'est passé. Il aura besoin d'un guérisseur. Mais sinon il est en sécurité.''

''Avec Dumbledore dans la même pièce ?!'' Ragea Severus.

''Severus ! Magie elle-même est présente et assure sa protection et Albus... Albus ne bouge plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore vivant. Mais Magie ne le laisserait pas atteindre Son Cœur''

''Son Cœur ? Non ne répondez pas directeur Black. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Si la gargouille est détruite par où pouvons nous passer ?''

''Albus l'a totalement éradiquée et sans elle l'escalier n'existe pas. Et les murs du passage sont résistant à la magie. Vous ne pourrez rien créer pour atteindre le haut. C'était une sécurité supplémentaire des fondateurs. Mais un sort pour vous lever vers l'entrée du bureau pourrait fonctionner. Peut-être.'' Répondit le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

Severus inclina la tête en remerciement et recommença sa course folle précédant la foule de sorciers qui l'accompagnait.

Près de ce qui avait un jour été la gargouille qui gardait la tour du directeur, ils s'organisèrent. Ceux qui montaient seraient les aurors et autres autorités compétentes des forces de l'ordre plus les professeurs principaux des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Ceux qui restaient en bas aideraient à les porter magiquement plus haut vers l'entrée du bureau.

Le premier qui arriva à l'étage était Alastor Maugrey. Bien qu'un vieil ami de Dumbledore il était droit et juste et il n'aurait aucun mal à arrêter une connaissance. Et puis il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même pour bien faire les choses.

Il découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucun palier pour les recevoir alors il passa le message via patronus d'attendre qu'il ait ouvert la porte avant de le rejoindre.

Ouvrir la porte se révéla être facile. Rien de magique ne la bloquait et une fois qu'il commença à pousser avec la force de ses bras... aucune magie ne pouvait être utilisée sur la porte non plus, les fondateurs avaient semble-t-il de la jugeote question sécurité... il ne lui fallut que quelques minute pour avoir une ouverture assez grande pour passer et découvrir qu'un corps avait été la raison de la force qu'il avait du mettre pour ouvrir.

Argus. Le cracmol qu'Albus avait engagé gisait mort sur le sol de pierre et non loin de lui Albus aussi ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Alastor bougea les corps pour faire de la place au reste de son groupe et envoya son patronus pour les prévenir. Puis il finit son inspection de la pièce et contourna la chaise de pierre qui se trouvait au centre d'une cercle de runes au plus près de l'entrée du bureau.

Assis et inconscient se trouvait celui qu'Alastor assumait être Arthur Matheo-Rogue. L'auror s'adressa aux portraits pour leur demander si c'était bien lui. Il préférait ne pas risquer de libérer un criminel aux ordres de Dumbledore après tout.

Avant qu'un portrait ai pu répondre une vois se fit entendre et une silhouette de lumière apparut devant l'homme inconscient.

'Oui c'est bien là Mon Cœur' Annonça la voix juste au moment ou le reste de son groupe entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Ils étaient venus en masse. Quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà entrés et le reste pouvait très bien entendre et voir ce qui se passait depuis la porte ouverte. Enfin voir le haut de la tête appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise en pierre et le haut du corps d'Alastor et le haut de la silhouette lumineuse...

Severus, l'un des premiers arrivés contourna le fauteuil et s'élança vers son mari en s'assurant de ne pas toucher la silhouette qu'il devinait être Magie elle-même comme l'avait dit l'ancien directeur Black.

Agenouillé près du fauteuil il commença à lancer des sortilèges pour voir dans quel état de santé était Arthur. De l'autre côté du fauteuil un guérisseur arrivé peu après lui faisait de même.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles chaque personne du groupe se plaça en demi-cercle autour du cercle de runes, le guérisseur leva les yeux et s'adressa à Severus.

''Il y a un reste de potions inconnues qui peut être éliminé facilement à l'Hôpital. Un épuisement magique qui s'atténue de lui-même. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment ce sont les runes autour de son cœur : elles sont guéries comme si elles avaient été soignées depuis des années mais les runes contiennent encore de la magie et ne disparaîtrons par aucun moyen que nous avons à disposition. Mon soucis est que je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font.''

''Et le stress apparent sur ses veines magiques ?'' Demanda Severus qui avait constaté la même chose que le guérisseur.''

''En voie de guérison. Le stress diminue tout seul.'' Et en effet la lumière rose du sort qu'il avait maintenu avec le corps d'Arthur palissait à chaque seconde. À un moment donné elle avait du être rouge sang, longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent tous. Ça se voyait dans les traces encore rouges au milieu du rose palissant.

'il ira bien.' Fit la voix de la silhouette. 'Mon Cœur est solide.'

''Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Votre Cœur ?'' Demanda Alastor avec un minimum de politesse face à cet être que tout être magique honorait.

Un rire léger pas du tout affronté des manière encore un peu ronchon de l'auror.

'Il.' Fit la voix tandis qu'une main de lumière se tendait vers le corps froid d'Albus Dumbledore. 'en a fait Mon Cœur' En désignant cette fois Arthur.

''Si je peux me permettre ma dame : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Demanda respectueusement Amélia Bones.

L'air se fit doux et aimant.

'Mon Cœur est le lien entre Mes enfants et Moi. Sans lui nous nous frôlions. Avec lui mes enfants sont dans mon embrasse. Sans lui je disparais. Avec lui je reste.'

''Merde.'' S'exclame un langue-de-plomb. ''La légende de celui qui empêche la fin de La Magie ?!'' Et puis après une pause. ''Euh. Pardon ma dame pour mon langage.''

Un grand rire retentit. Bienveillant, joyeux, vivant.

'Je serais restée pendant longtemps. Mais celui-ci,' Désignant Albus. 'a interféré. Il a usé des tabous Et en se servant d'eux il m'a presque détruite. Ce tabou est tabou non seulement parce qu'il force la magie que j'ai offert à certains enfants mais parce que par ce tabou La magie entière se brise. Ce tabou est une fissure qui grandit, un coup qui ne peut être arrêté ni défait. Ou du moins pas sans Mon Cœur'

''Comment...'' commença Severus d'une voix inquiète. ''Comment Arthur est-il devenu Votre Cœur ?''

'Celui-ci' La main tendue vers Dumbledore. 'A inclus les signes Du Cœur dans ses runes. Les symboles écrits depuis toujours pour désigner Mon Cœur Il les as trouvés dans le même livre que le tabou Mais c'est ma main qui les avait placé là.'

''Vous vouliez la création de Votre Cœur Ma Dame ?'' S'enquit Minerva.

'Oui.' Un soupir. 'Je l'ai attendu longtemps. Je ne pouvais changer que peu de choses pour empêcher le tabou d'aboutir totalement. Seule la présence de Mon Cœur pouvait tout arrêter. Alors j'ai assuré que Mon Cœur verrait le jour.'

Filius s'avança et d'un pied tapa sur les runes du cercle.

''Ceci doit être détruit ma dame.''

L'air s'emplit d'un nouveau rire grandissant joyeusement à chaque second jusqu'à retentir de plus en plus loin. Comme un écho qui se propage. Et puis avec Magie s'étend elle aussi.

Le cercle disparaît, ne laissant derrière lui que le sang du sacrifié ? Puis sur le bureau couverts de papiers tout s'enflamme mais le feu n'attaque rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Et les portraits sur le mur ainsi que tout les sorciers et sorcières présents s'illuminent de magie pendant un instant.

'Que la pierre oublie les blessures infligées. Que les mots deviennent poussière. Que les morts et les vivants se rappelle qu'un tabou a été brisé et que jamais il ne revoie le jour. Secret, oublié, effacé.'

La silhouette se tourna complètement vers Arthur et les deux à ses côtés. Elle se pencha et d'une main toucha le cœur de l'homme endormi. Arthur brilla de cette même magie qui formait la silhouette.

'Veillez sur Mon Cœur Sans Lui vous n'êtes plus. Que les siens et ceux de son sang après lui soient à jamais mon liens à mes enfants. Veillez sur Lui.'

Et puis la magie de la silhouette s'éparpilla.


	14. Chapter 14 Épilogue

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN COEUR**

**chapitre 14**

* * *

NA : Quand je regarde le nombre final de mots pour cette histoire elle semble moins courte lol.

Cette fanfiction est un cadeau de fin d'année 2019. Un merci pour chacun de vous et un petit bout de magie le temps d'une lecture. Parce que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de magie dans nos vies.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla à l'hôpital. Une main serrée entre celles de son époux endormi la tête posée sur le lit et le corps plié d'une manière peu confortable. Dans un lit d'appoint derrière Severus dormait leur fils Harry.

Arthur posa une main sur son cœur. Il y avait là une chaleur nouvelle. Et bien qu'il se rappelle de toute la douleur par laquelle il était passé il ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune angoisse. Seulement la douce présence dans son cœur qui servait de porte ouverte et de Cœur à Magie.

Il se rappelait de beaucoup de choses mais ne savait rien de ce qui s'était déroulé après qu'il se soit endormi. Mais il était en sécurité, et se sentait bien. Et la dernière vision de ce futur qui viendrait un jour réchauffait son être comme rien d'autre avant ce jour ne l'avait fait.

Si son fils avait attendu un cœur. Si Magie avait attendue un cœur. Alors lui aussi avait attendu le sien. Il l'avait trouvé bout après bout :

D'abord Harry, son fils inattendu, son enfant choisi.

Ensuite Severus. Un amour inespéré, surprenant, vivace.

Puis Magie elle-même. Un lien avec ce don qui avait été la plus grande lumière de sa vie d'enfant de onze ans. Et s'il avait été manipulé de nombreuses fois cela n'avait jamais été aux mains de la magie qui vibrait en lui et autour de lui. Et Elle lui avait fait un don qui lui avait permis ce renouveau de vie en traversant les dimensions jusqu'à celle-ci.

Et le dernier bout de son cœur... cet enfant qui viendrait un jour. Ce miracle qui finirait la création de son cœur.

Il restait beaucoup de questions, beaucoup d'inconnus. Les réponses viendraient elles aussi. Il n'y avait pas de décompte de temps, pas de ligne d'arrivée, pas d'urgence ni de course folle.

Avec chaque action, chaque choix, Arthur Matheo-Rogue construirait un peu plus de ce monde qu'il avait vu en vision. De cette dimension qui grandirait séparée du monde non magique jusqu'à devenir un monde totalement à part. Une protection que rien ne briserait.

Arthur savait que même sans la menace d'être découvert et des armes moldues il y aurait toujours la menace de mages noirs et de destructions aux mains même d'autres sorciers ou d'autres êtres magiques. Mais au moins cette menace-ci ne risquait pas de voir la fin de toute magie. D'une manière ou d'une autre moldus et monde magique avaient toujours été liés et à un pas de se rencontrer dans un énorme fracas.

Dans ce monde séparé l'existence de Magie était assurée. Ce grand fracas serait évité. C'était déjà assez.

Le reste... la vie serait comme elle l'avait toujours été : naviguer sur des eaux pas toujours tranquilles mais avec un peu plus d'espoir qu'avant.

C'était le secret d'attendre un cœur. Une fois qu'il était là les portes s'ouvraient aux possibilités et à l'espérance.

Et ce bébé dans le futur ? Il rajouterait un jour encore un peu plus de lumière au monde de sa petite famille.

Un rire joyeux retentit comme un carillon dans l'air. Et Son Cœur lui dit Merci.


End file.
